Stuck
by Tomate
Summary: Addison and Alex stuck in an elevator, see what happens next... It's Addex, set after 3x22 3x23 Please Read and Review Chapter 12 is up
1. Chapter 1

**Stuck**

It was a Friday afternoon. Addison Montgomery was walking through the doors of Seattle Grace Hospital. She had a hard day and was exhausted. It had only been two days, since she came back from her trip to LA. Addison still didn't know whether to stay in Seattle or to take Naomi's offer and take the job in the Oceanside Wellness Group. In this very moment she heard a voice calling after her.

"Dr. Montgomery?"

'Oh this is just great…' she thought, noticing whose voice it was. She stopped and slowly turned around.

"Karev?", she answered with a sigh. "What can I do for you?"

"Please, can we talk?"

Addison sight again. "Karev, I had a really hard day…", she started, but was cut off by him.

"Please…"

Addison rolled her eyes at him and breathed deeply. "Okay", she finally agreed.

She slowly walked towards him. "Let's go in my office! Although I don't know what you wanna talking about, because there is nothing to talk about", Addison said as they walked towards the elevator. Now Alex was the one who rolled his eyes.

"What is your problem?" he asked angrily.

Addison turned around to face Alex. Angrily she glanced at him. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Addison spit on him.

Alex starred at her as a loud thunder rolled over the hospital. Only seconds later the whole hospital was enlightened by a bright flash. Just in this moment the elevator bell rang as a sign that they could walk in. Alex took the first step into the elevator and turned around to face Addison. Slightly he looked at her.

She looked him in the eyes and took a step forward. E slightly smiled and got fully into the elevator, closely followed by her. She stood at the back wall next to Alex, as the elevator doors closed. They were the only people in the elevator. It was late at night and nearly everybody had left the hospital already.

The elevator right was quiet. A few times Alex turned around to say something but every time he just opened his mouth and than turned back around. Suddenly there was a flip. Addison had some difficulties to keep standing at her feet. Slightly Alex pulled an arm around her waist to hold her.

Addison looked around. "What was that?" she asked. Another loud thunderclap was heard. Addison winked.

Alex looked at Addison. "Are you okay?" he asked, his arms still around her waist.

Addison nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think so…", she answered, still looking a little confused what just had happened.

"I think we're stuck", Alex replied softly.

"Oh this is just great!" Addison stated and took her head into her hands.

Alex walked over to the doors, and hit the emergency button next to the doors.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Um… yeah, hi… we are stuck in an elevator at Seattle Grace Hospital... Could you get us out of here?" Alex said to the voice coming out of the speaker.

"Well, there is a problem… the storm makes it impossible for us to sent someone to get you outta there… you have to wait till the storm is over… I'm sorry…"

"Oh that is just great!" Alex responded and let go of the emergency button.

While Alex was talking to the voice coming from the speaker, Addison sat down on the ground in front of the right wall of the elevator, her head still rested in her hands. She sight as she heard what the voice said. Alex walked over to the opposite wall of Addison and sat down as well.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked as he looked over to Addison.

"Yeah, couldn't imagine anything better", she responded sarcastically.

Both of them sat there quiet for a while. Suddenly Addison raised her head, glanced over to Alex and started yelling at him. "Oh dear god, stop it!"

Alex looked a bit confused. "Stop what?"

"You're annoying me!"

"Excuse me?... I'm not doing anything!"

"Yeah, that's the annoying… First you tell me you're not interested, than you're having sex with me, than you reject me and than you wanna talk to me… now we stuck in an elevator, we won't get outta here soon, because it doesn't seem like this damn storm is gonna stop soon, so you have all time of the world to talk… and all you're doing is **be quiet**!"

"I'm sorry, Addison!" Alex said and looked at her.

Addison glanced angrily over to Alex. A few moments none of them said anything.

"Maybe I'm just scared to death…" Alex suddenly said.

Addison, who still glanced angrily over to Alex, asked:"Well, do you think I'm going to kill you if you're talking to me?

"Yeah, well, I'm not talking about right now…"

Addison looked confused at Alex. "Could you clear your thoughts a little more? I don't really get you…"

"Well… I um… I am talking about … um …this closet thing…"

Addison was surprised by Alex's statement and her facial features softened a little, but she didn't say anything, waiting for him to go on talking.

When Addison didn't say anything, Alex continued to talk. "I know I'm not the kinda guy you're looking for… and I didn't want to hurt you, so I just said that I wasn't interested…"

Addison just starred at Alex. She didn't know what to say. She was very surprised how much he seemed to care about her.

"Yeah, and than Ava told me what you said to Dr. Torres about this Barbecue thing… and I just freaked… and instead of protecting you from pain… I just hurt you… I'm so sorry, Addison!" He nearly whispered and looked down.

Addison took a deep breath. "I know you're not the kinda guy I'm looking for… I don't know what I was thinking when I thought you could be interested…. I'm sorry Alex!" Addison looked away from him. Suddenly she felt embarrassed for thinking he might be interested.

A few moments none of them said anything. Then suddenly Alex got up and walked over to Addison. He knelt down in front of her and looked at her face.

"Hey, no need to be sorry!" he said. "I was the jerk who rejected you twice, although he always had been interested." Alex took his hand under her chin and slightly turned her face in his direction.

"I was really stupid turning you down! I didn't realize how much you mean to me… It needed you to disappear, for me to admit how much you mean to me!" he said softly.

Addison was truly touched by this little speech and moved to tears. She didn't know what to say. She just starred at him.

Their eyes were locked and neither of them said a word, they just looked at each other. After a little while, Alex broke their eye contact and moved down besides her. They sat close, still neither of them saying anything.

When another thunderclap was heard, Addison winced. Alex approached a little more to Addison and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Shhh", he said "It's okay."

Addison shivered a little bit. She took a deep breath and tried to relax.

Alex, noticing she was shivering, hugged her closer and caressed her cheek. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Addison took another deep breath and said:"It's nothing… I just… I just don't like thunderstorms very much… especially when I stuck in elevators…" She looked away from Alex.

Alex once again turned her face in his direction. "Hey, it's okay! Nothing's gonna happen! I'm here!" he said with a slight smile.

Addison slowly nodded. After a while looking at Alex, Addison rested her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes. Alex gently ran his hand through her hair, feeling she started to relax. They sat silent for a while, just enjoying each others company.

Suddenly Addison said:"So, you are interested…"

Alex grinned. "Thought you were asleep" He answered, still running his hand through her hair. "Well, yeah, I'm interested", he then added.

Addison smiled. Her eyes were still closed.

"So, what does this make out of us?" Alex asked.

Addison now lifted her head and looked into Alex's eyes. She smiled softly.

"This makes us two people, who are interested in one another…", she said with a cheeky grin.

Alex laughed. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut of by Addison kissing him.

He smiled against her lips, softly responding her kiss. Addison slid her mouth open, her tongue searching for his. He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer. After a few moments of a tender kiss, Addison pulled away, gasping for air.

Alex smiled slightly and hugged Addison close. She smiled as well, pulled her arms around his stomach and rested her head again on his shoulder.

Alex gave her a kiss on top of her head and rested his head on hers. "Get some rest! It was a long day." He whispered.

Addison smiled and closed her exes. It was very comfortable to just sit there in Alex's arms.

"This feels pretty good, you know…" Alex whispered after a while.

Addison smiled. "Mmhmm", she responded.

Alex laughed a little, when he realized how tired she was. "Okay, get some sleep, Addison", he said softly. Addison smiled about his sweetness and pulled herself closer to him.

"Wait a minute… Could you slip a little forward" he asked.

Addison lifted her head and looked a little confused at Alex.

He smiled sweetly. "Just do it", he said in reference to Addisons unasked question.

"Okay", she said and slipped a little forward.

Alex sat down behind her and pulled his arms around her waist to pull her closer. Addison smiled contently and leaned against his stomach.

"That feels even better!" Alex said, as he kissed her on top of the head.

Addison laughed silently. "Yeah, we should do this more often", she said.

Alex smiled. "Yeah, I agree with that…" he said and gave her another kiss on top of her head. "Would you like to go out with me when we're out of this elevator?" Alex asked after a while.

Addison smiled happily. "Of course I will", she replied and turned her head around to kiss him softly. He responded the kiss and caressed her cheek.

When they pulled away, Addison smiled sweetly at Alex and he gave her a soft kiss on the nose. Addison leaned back down and rested her head on his chest. She cuddled herself against him and he pulled her closer.

A few moments later, Addison was asleep in Alex's arms. He held her close and gave her every once in a while a kiss on top of her head, until he fell asleep himself.

Addison was woken up by a movement of the elevator. She needed a moment to realize where she was and what had happened. She turned around to Alex and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Alex, wake up!" she said. "The elevator is moving" She gave him a few more kisses and caressed his cheek. Slowly he opened his eyes.

"Good morning beautiful!" he said when he saw Addison and gave her a soft kiss, what made her smile.

"Hey" she replied.

Addison pulled him a little closer for a last time, before they both got up. A few moments later the elevator stopped and opened its doors. Alex took Addison's hand and they walked out of the elevator together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stuck Part II**After Alex and Addison had gotten out of the elevator, they decided to go and have breakfast together. The chief gave them the day off because he heard that the both of them stuck the whole night in an elevator. Alex came up with the breakfast idea and Addison agreed gratefully. But at first she wanted to go home and get changed, because she hadn't been home for about 24 hours. Alex agreed and offered to pick her up at the hotel.It was 11.30 when Addison and Alex walked out of the restaurant where they had breakfast. As they slowly walked towards the car, Alex put his arm around Addison's waist. She smiled at him."Do you want me to take you home right now or do you want to go for a walk or something?" Alex asked."A walk sounds good to me!" Addison answered and smiled sweetly at Alex."Good", he answered and smiled back. After the heavy storm the weather had changed completely. It now was a warm, sunny day, which was very rare in Seattle. Addison and Alex now slowly walked next to each other. When their hands slightly touched, they looked at each other. Alex smiled and took her hand into his and enlaced his fingers wit hers. Addison smiled as well and squeezed his hand a little."So, where do you wanna go?" Alex asked.Addison thought a little moment. "Maybe we could drive to the lake and go there for a walk", Addison suggested.Alex smiled and squeezed her hand a little. "Okay", he said and gave Addison a soft kiss on the cheek.They walked together towards the car and drove to the lake. As they arrived there, Alex got out and opened the door for Addison. She smiled at him and got out of the car.Addison waited a few feet away, as Alex locked the car. She held her hand out, waiting for him to walk over and take it.A few minutes later they walked hand in hand along the water. Neither of them said anything for a moment and Addison looked over the water. Alex looked at Addison."Hey, what you thinking?" he asked and pulled Addison closer to him. He slowly let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist.Addison smiled, looking at Alex. "Nothing…" she said "Nothing important…""C'mon…" he replied. "It must be something"Addison smiled "I just thought that this is a really beautiful day, you know… and not just the weather, that changed so suddenly", she replied and blushed lightly.Alex smirked and pulled Addison a little closer. "Yeah, it really is", he said.Addison leaned against Alex and put both arms around his waist. Alex smiled about that and kissed Addison on the top of her head. When they came to a bench, Alex suggested: "Hey, let's sit down for a while!"Addison smiled sweetly. "Okay."They walked towards the bench and sat down. Alex took his arms around Addison and she leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat close like this for a few minutes. Alex softly caressed Addisons arm. "You look pretty tired. I should probably take you home, so that you could get some rest", Alex said.Addison kept up her head. "I don't wanna get home yet! It's just such a beautiful day!"Alex smiled. "Okay than…"Addison smiled back at Alex. "Maybe we should continue our walk", Addison suggested.Alex nodded and got up. When Addison kept sitting, Alex held his hands out, waiting for her to take them. Addison smiled lightly and took his hands. Alex pulled her up, so she landed in his arms. Their faces were just inches away and they looked deeply into each others eyes.Alex closed the space between the two of them and slightly started kissing Addison. She smiled against his lips and softly joined the kiss. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Alex pulled his arms around Addison's waist and pulled her even closer. When they pulled away, gasping for air, Addison smiled happily at Alex. They still stood there like they did when they kissed. They looked at each other and simply smiled. After a few minutes just standing there, Alex took Addisons hand. "C'mon, we should really continue our walk!""Okay", Addison agreed.They walked in silence for a while. Then suddenly Addison stopped. Alex turned around a few feet in front of Addison. He looked at her inquiring."What's wrong?" he asked.Addison smiled and took a few steps so that she stands again next to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her hands slowly running up and down his back. Alex wrapped his arms around Addison's neck and pulled her closer."You know, it feels very good to be around you!" Addison said.Alex smiled and held her close. "Yeah it really does!" he replied and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. " Let's go back", he added.Addison looked a little disappointed at Alex. When he saw the look on her face, he smirked. He softly ran a hand through her hair."I'm getting hungry", he explained than.Addison lightly laughed. "Than… let's go back!"They turned around and walked back to Alex's car. Alex had his arms around Addison's waist, holding her close.When they arrived at the car, Alex turned to Addison, pulling her into his arms. He gave her a soft kiss on the nose. Addison giggled and buried her head into Alex's shoulder. He softly ran his hands up and down her back. They stood like this a few moments. "I don't wanna go back to my hotel room yet… I don't want you to leave." Addison suddenly mumbled against Alex's shoulder.Alex smiled and stroke lovingly through her hair. "Somehow I understand that…" he said smiling and gave her a kiss on the top on her head. "What do you think if I would bring you home now, so you could get some rest, because you're obviously tired … and we'll have dinner together tonight?" he suggested. Addison breathed deeply. "That sounds good to me", she agreed then smiling. "But… let's just stay here like this for a few moments" "Okay", Alex whispered in agreement. He found it very comfortable himself to stand like this. He really liked it to hold Addison close like this. Alex gave her a soft kiss on top of her head, his hands now again running up and down Addisons back.They stood there for like 10 minutes until one of them moved. Alex slowly put some space between the two of them. Addison groaned, missing Alex's touch. He smiled about this and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. "Let's go now!" he whispered into her ear.Addison groaned again. Alex smirked and pulled her into a hug. She smiled and kissed Alex kindly on the cheek. Than she sighed and said. "Okay, let's go…"Alex gave Addison a soft kiss on the nose. They walked together around the car. Alex opened the door for Addison and helped her get into the car. She smiled sweetly in response.Alex drove to the Archfield to bring Addison home. He went around the car and opened the door for Addison. He held the hand out, waiting for Addison to take it. She took the hand and got out of the car. Alex pulled her into a hug and closed the door with one hand. They stood a moment like that."It was a really, really nice morning!" Addison said. "Thank you for that!"Alex smiled. "You're very, very welcome! I enjoyed it, too. It was great""Yeah, it really was!" Addison ran her hand up and down Alex's right arm."So, dinner… tonight" he said. "I'm gonna pick you up at 8 if that's alright…" Alex suggested.Addison nodded with a smile. "That's perfect! Where are we going?""That's a surprise…" Alex responded with a smile."Okay than… what should I wear?"Alex flushed a smile at Addison. "Surprise me…"Addison rolled her eyes at him jokingly. He smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. " I think I'm gonna go now!" he said. "Okay", Addison smiled. She pulled him close and kissed him softly. When they pulled away, Alex grinned lovingly. Addison smiled about the look on his face and winked. She wanted to step away but couldn't, because Alex was still holding her."I don't wanna leave…" he said and rested his forehead against hers.Addison smirked. "Actually it was you who wanted to take me home…" she said.Alex rolled his eyes jokingly. "Okay…" He let go of her. Addison smiled slightly, already missing his touch."Okay… Then… see you later!" Addison said and took a step back.Alex nodded and gave her a last kiss on the nose. "8 o'clock", he said and looked after her as she walked into the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stuck Part III**At exactly 8 o'clock Addison heard a knock on the door. She smiled and walked over to the door. When she opened it, she saw a nervously smiling Alex standing in the hall. He wore a jeans and a dark red shirt. Addison smiled at him."Hey", she said."Wow… I mean… Hey! You look amazing!" Alex said, took a step forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Addison wore a light green summer dress with colored flowers on it. Her hair was clipped up and a strand of hair hung loosely in her face. She took a step to the side, so Alex could get into her room. "Thank you…You know, you look pretty good yourself", she said with a smile.He smiled and got into the room. "Thanks!" He looked around. "You have a nice room", he added than.Addison walked over to the bed where she left her pers. "Well, I worked hard on it", she replied, flashing a smile on him."Oh c'mon, you can not tell me that you are untidy!" Alex said, looking at her in disbelieve."Oh, you have no idea!"He laughed about that. "I think I gonna have to prove that!"Addison smirked, but didn't response to this last comment. She walked over to him. "So, where are we going?"Alex laughed. "It's still a surprise…"She looked a little disappointed but with a childish grin."Okay, ready to go?" He asked, holding his hand out, waiting for Addison to take it.She took the key to her hotel room, her pers and Alex's hand and they headed together out of her room. Hand in hand they walked out of the hotel and to Alex's car.They drove for about 15 minutes, until Alex parked the car in a parking lot outside the city. There war no other car and it seemed all very lonely."Okay, Alex, where are we?" Addison asked a little confused.Alex grinned. "Trust me", he simply said, helping Addison getting out of the car.Her put his arm around her waist and they walked together into a little park. Suddenly Alex stopped and turned to his left. Addison looked at him. He smiled and pointed at the grass in front of them. Addison turned her head around and gasped. Alex grinned; enjoying that Addison liked his little surprise."Welcome to our little private restaurant", he said and took a few steps forward.Addison didn't really know what to say. "Alex… that is … beautiful … amazing … perfect…"Alex smiled. "I'm glad you like it!"They walked together to a blanket with candles and two classes. Next to the blanket stood a basked where Alex had left the food and a bottle of wine. He came to this place about 2 hours ago to prepare everything. With the food he had a little help. He made sure that it got there right before he and Addison arrived, so it would still be on the right temperature.Addison sat down on the blanked. A few moments later Alex sat down next to her and turned around to face her. She smiled brightly at him. He grabbed into the baked and than lit the candles. "This is … just beautiful!" Addison said, still not knowing what else to say.Alex smiled. "So are you!" he said. Addison blushed and looked down. Alex still smiled, took a hand under Addison's chin and forced her to look at him. "Hey, I'm serious! You are really, really beautiful!"Alex closed the little space between the two of them and started softly kissing Addison. She lifted her hand and lovingly caressed his cheek while they kissed. Alex deepened the kiss, one hand running up and down Addison's back, the other softly rested on her thigh.Alex was the one who broke them apart because he really needed some air to stay alive. They looked into each other eyes while they caught their breaths. "Um, I really don't wanna ruin this moment but… I am kind of … starving…" Addison said, smiling shyly.Alex laughed. "Okay! I don't wanna kill you by kissing you… so… I think I shouldn't kiss you anymore…" he said teasing her.Addison rolled her eyes jokingly at Alex. "Oh, you would regret that…" she said smirking and leaned in to kiss him again. They kissed for a few moments until Addison pulled away. Their faces were just inches apart. She lifted her hand and caressed Alex's cheek. They looked into each others eyes. "I guess you're right … "Alex whispered. "Your kisses are just too good… you taste too good!"Addison grinned brightly. "Good, I just wanted to hear that…" she whispered, closing the space between them again. Their kiss started slow and soft but soon became more passionate and intense. They kissed until they were out of breath and then pulled away, trying to catch their breaths. "You a pretty good kisser yourself, you know…" she whispered in his ear, still trying to slow down her breath.Alex smirked, opening his mouth to say something but was cut off by Addison."Okay, now seriously, let's eat! Because otherwise, I'm dying!" she said, causing Alex to laugh. She shot him a glare. "Hey, that's not funny!"Alex turned around to put the food out of the basked. He still couldn't stop laughing. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to be serious. Addison slapped him on one leg, trying hard not to start laughing herself.When Alex turned around to face Addison, she could no longer differently and began to laugh as well. After a little while both of them had calmed down again and looked into each others eyes."I almost forgot…" he said smiling, again turning towards the basked.Addison laughed lightly. "Can I help you with something? Maybe hold anything?"Alex smiled and handed his plate to Addison. "Thank you!" he replied earning a loving smile from Addison. Alex took the two glasses, opened the bottle of wine and poor wine into the glasses. Then he closed the bottle and placed it back into the basked. He too his plate from Addison and handed her a glass of wine. After dinner Alex set the plates back into the basked. He looked at Addison, smiling. "Are you cold?" he asked."A little", she responded.Alex got up. "Hey, where are you going?" Addison asked. Alex turned around and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving you!" Addison smiled as Alex walked towards the basked. He pulled another blanked out and then walked back to Addison. He sat down behind her, pulling the blanked over both of them. Addison smiled, leaned against his chest and cuddled herself against him. Alex wrapped his arms around Addison, pulling her close to keep her warm. "Hmmm…. That's better!" Addison said, as she felt his warm arms around her body. He smiled. "I thought you may like it…."Addison wrapped her arms around his, her hands searching for his. When she found them, Addison enlaced her fingers with Alex's.They sat like this for a while, just looking into the sky and watching the stars. Suddenly Alex started to place soft kisses on Addisons neck, she sighed in relief. When Alex kissed down his way to her collarbone, Addison left out a low moan. He placed a few more kisses on her collarbone and returned then to her neck."Alex, stop it…." Addison moaned. "Why?" he asked between his kisses."Because I want to take it slow" Addison replied. "I'm sorry!"Alex lifted his head. "No, no, that's okay!" he said. "I understand! I won't do anything you don't want. I'll wait till you're ready!"Addison squeezed his right hand. "Thank you!" she said, turning her head to gibe him a quick kiss on the mouth.Alex smiled to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You're welcome!"Addison rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. "You know, everything is just so perfect at the moment and I don't wanna ruin things, you know…" Addison suddenly said. "Addie, there's no need to explain or to be sorry! I understand!" Alex replied softly, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.Addison smiled at the sound of her nickname. Alex had never called her 'Addie' before. "Okay!" she said. Alex pulled her as close as he could and gave her another kiss on the top of her head. "So, tell me about your trip to LA!"Addison smiled. "It was … nice", she started. "You know, I have friends from college round there. I hadn't seen them in a long time. It was fun meeting them again. And LA is a great city! And it hardly never rains round there!"Alex laughed. He knew that Addison hated the fact that it mostly everyday rained in Seattle. He hated it too, but he arranged himself with that. He waited for Addison to go on. Addison thought a moment what to tell Alex. She decided to tell him about Naomi, Sam, Violet, Cooper, Dell and Pete and the fact that Naomi offered her a job. But she didn't want to tell him about the whole barren-just two eggs left-baby-thing. It was just too early. When Addison finished her story, Alex gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "That sounded fun!" he said.Addison laughed. "Yeah, it really was!""Are you going to take the job? I mean it sounds like a great offer … and it doesn't rain in LA. At least, not that often…""I haven't decided yet!" she replied and sighed. "I don't wanna be apart form you…." She added after a while. Alex smiled. "Take your time! Consider it well! Even if I don't want you to leave, I don't want you to stay only because of me…. It wouldn't be fair. I know you hate Seattle and I would understand if you were leaving… but take your time with that decision. No need to hurry!"Addison was touched by his sweetness. "You are really sweet!" Addison said. "Thank you!"Alex smiled. "I think I just mentioned it, but it couldn't hurt to say it again … You're welcome!"Addison smiled, cuddling herself against him and closed her eyes again. Their fingers were still enlaced. Alex let go of one hand, causing Addison to groan. "You'll get it back!" he promised.Addison smiled. "Good!"Alex pulled the blanked tighter around them. Then he undid the clip from her hair and ran his hand a few times through it, before he pulled his hand back under the blanked and enlaced his fingers with Addison's, what made her smile. They just sat like this for a while. Addisons breathing got calm and even and after a while she had fallen asleep."Addie?" Alex whispered to check, if she was awake or had fallen asleep. When he didn't get an answer, he smiled. He rested his head against hers and gave her a few soft kisses, carefully to not wake her up.Alex kept sitting like this for about an hour, watching Addison and held her tight. He felt very comfortable like this and cold have sitting like this the entire night but he thought it would be more comfortable for Addison if he brought her home to sleep in her bed. So Alex let carefully go of Addisons hands, got up and carried her to the car. Then he drove a few feet into the park to get the rest of his things. After he packed everything into his car, he drove back to the Archfield.When Alex arrived at the Archfield, first of all he searched for the key to Addison's hotel room. After he found it, he got out of the car and took Addison onto his arms to carry her into the hotel. He walked over to the elevator and pressed the button to Addison's floor. When the elevator stopped, Alex stepped out and walked towards Addison's room. He had some difficulties opening the door but when he finally opened it, he got in and closed it silently with one foot. Alex walked over to the bed, put the blanked to the side and laid Addison down. When he covered her with the blanked and gave her a kiss on the forehead, Addison moved. Alex smiled and ran hand through her hair. "Goodnight beauty, sleep well!" he whispered. When Alex wanted to turn around to leave, Addison held his hand. "Please, stay…" she whispered, half asleep."Okay", he said with a smile. He walked over to the door and locked it. Then he went back to the bed, took off his shirt and jeans and slipped into the bed, behind Addison. Alex wrapped his arms around Addison's warm body, pulling her as close as he could. Addison cuddled herself against him.It didn't take long until both of them fell asleep with a bride grin on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

Addison woke up by the shrill sound of her alarm clock. She groaned grapping on her nightstand to turn the alarm off. When she finally found the button to press, she turned the shrill sound off and then turned around to cuddle herself into the blanket.

Alex smiled as Addison turned around, not willing to get up. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, causing her to groan. He laughed.

"Good morning, Beautiful!" he said lightly.

Addison slipped a little closer and cuddled herself against him, her head buried into his shoulder.

"You still tired?" Alex asked.

Addison nodded, still refusing to open her eyes. Alex laughed, pulling Addison a little closer.

"Come on, Beauty, let's get up… we're going to be late…"

Addison groaned. "10 minutes…" she said.

"Nuh-uh…" Alex shook his head and nuzzled his nose into her shoulder, causing Addison to giggle.

"5 minutes… please, Alex", Addison begged.

"Okay, you stay in bed, while I'm showering…" Alex suggested.

Fast Addison wrapped one hand around his waist. "Noooooo… I want you to stay with me…"

Alex laughed and gave Addison a few butterfly kisses on her neck. "Beauty, we're going to be late! I'm serious…" he said, running his hand up and down her back.

"I don't wanna get up and go to the hospital… I wanna stay in bed… with you!" Addison started to kiss his neck, causing Alex to moan. She kissed her way up to his ear and started sucking behind it. Alex tried hard not to loose control over the situation and just give in.

"Addie, I'm serious! We're going to be late! And Bailey is going to kill me if I'm late…" Addison lovingly bit his ear, again causing Alex to moan.

"And besides, yesterday you said that you wanna take it slow… and if you won't stop, I won't be able to take it slow anymore…" Alex continued talking, while he tried to push Addison slow and careful away.

"Maybe I changed my mind…" Addison mumbled into Alex's neck.

Finally Alex handled to take control over the situation by pushing Addison onto her back and pinning her arm on each side of her body.

"Okay, back off, young lady!" he said kneeing over her. "I **really** like you doing that… but we have patients, we have work to do and I'm gonna be late for rounds! So, I'm gonna take a shower now! And when I get outta there, you'd better not be in bed anymore! ", Alex said to her strictly but winked.

Addison looked penitent up to Alex. "I'm sorry", she said.

Alex rolled his eyes. "You don't need to be sorry!" he said, burying his head into her shoulder. "I'd like it much better to stay in bed with you, too… but Bailey is really going to kill me I'm late!"

Addison rolled them over so that she was on top of Alex. "Why do you worry about Bailey? I'm her boss…"

Alex smirked. "Actually you are my boss, too! And you shouldn't lead me to something like that…" he said, looking up at her and tickling her.

Addison laughed, screaming: "Alex…"

"Yes?" He stopped for a moment.

"You should go ant take your shower if you don't want to be late!" she said smiling down at him.

Alex grinned. "I knew I could convince you!" he said.

Addison looked offended and crept down from Alex. She sat up on the bed next to him and wrapped her arms around her legs. Alex looked up to her and laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"You have no idea how cute you're looking right now…" Alex answered smirking at Addison

She rolled her eyes jokingly at Alex and pinched him softly in his right arm. "Now get up and get your shower!"

Alex gut up and walked towards the bathroom. Before he entered, he turned around to face Addison. "Wanna join me?" he asked.

Addison got up and walked towards Alex. She stroke along his jaw line und pulled his face to hers, until it was only inches away and smiled. "Trust me, we wouldn't get to the hospital in time if I would join you… not even close…" she whispered and turned around to walk towards her closet. Before she could take a step, she felt Alex's arm around her waist, pulling her towards him, turning her around so that he could face her. Before Addison could defend herself, Alex closed the space between them and kissed her softly. After a few seconds of a soft kiss, Addison deepened the kiss and pulled Alex closer. After a few moments, Addison pulled away.

"Now go and get your shower!" Addison said and pushed him into the bathroom.

Alex laughed and winked at her as he closed the door. While Alex was showering, Addison called the hospital and said that she would be about an hour late. Then she made the bed and tidied up a little.

About 10 minutes later Alex stepped out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. His body was still a little wet form the shower. Addison looked up and down his body.

"You make it really hard for me to let you go…" she said. Stepping closer, Addison placed her hands on his thigh and rested her forehead against his.

"Last night was really great! I had a lot fun!" she said. "And um… thanks for staying!"

Alex smiled. "I had a great night, too. I really like being around you! And it feels really good to wake up next to you!"

While Alex caressed Addison's cheek, she ran her hands up and down the sides of Alex's body. She smiled. "You've got to go now! You're going to be late!"

Alex sighed. "Yeah, I know!" He softly pulled Addison closer. She closed the space between them and softly kissed Alex. He responded and deepened the kiss. Addison stopped running her hands up and down his body and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed, until they were out of air and then pulled away. Addison rested her forehead against his and smiled. After a few minutes, Addison tried to back away, but Alex didn't let her.

"Alex, you have to go!" she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex was still on Addison's service, so he went to the nurses station after rounds were over and checked on a few patients, like Bailey told him. When Alex came out of a patient's room, he saw Addison standing at the counter, looking into a chart. He looked around to make sure that nobody was around. Then he stepped close behind her and whispered into her ear: "Hello Beauty!"

Addison smiled when she heard his voice. "Karev is there something you wanna tell me?" she asked.

"C'mon, nobody's around…"

"So, nothing important…"

"You not gonna stop this, are you?"

"Nope…" she said with a cocky grin.

He smiled. "Okay", he said. "So, Dr. Montgomery, are there any surgeries today?"

Addison closed the cart and laid it onto the counter. When she started walking, Alex followed her.

"Um… I have a c-section in about half an hour…" she said. "And that's it! So, not so exiting today on gyne! If you wanna go and find something else to do…" she suggested.

Alex raised an eyebrow. In this minute Addison stopped, causing Alex hardly to run into her. She turned around and faced Alex. Then she opened the door to her office, letting him in and then closed the door behind them.

"So, Dr. Karev, I think I owe you a talk…" Addison said, smiling.

Alex smirked. "Well, I think we kinda … worked it out!"

Addison laughed, walking over to Alex. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. He kissed her on the top of her head.

"I missed you!" he said.

Addison lifted her head, looking at him. "It's only an hour since you left my hotel room…" she said, smirking.

Alex laughed. "And because of that, I'm not supposed to miss you?"

Addison smiled sweetly. "Of course you are… I missed you, too!" she replied and rested her head again on his chest. Alex ran his hands up and down her back.

After a few moments, Addison pulled away and walked towards her desk. She sat down on the chair and looked at Alex, who walked to the opposite side and sat down as well.

"Just for the record…" Addison said, smirking at Alex, "I'm not doing you any favors with surgeries!"

Alex laughed. "I didn't think so!" he replied.

"Good!" Addison said. "Wanna scrub in later?" she then asked smiling.

Alex laughed. "Since it is no spectacular surgery, no favor, just a c-section…" he said. "I would love to!" he smirked.

"Good!" Addison said, leaned forward, grabbed a chart from her desk and handed it to Alex. "Than go and prepare our patient for surgery, Karev!" Addison ordered grinning.

Alex nodded. "Something else you want me to do, Dr. Montgomery?" he asked.

Addison smiled at him. "No, thank you!"

Alex got up and walked towards the door. Before he opened it to get out, he turned around and asked: "Any plans for tonight?"

Addison smiled. "No, not yet!"

"Good!" Alex stated. "How about dinner tonight at my place? I'll cook…"

"I would love to!" Addison smiled sweetly.

"Around 8?" Alex asked.

She thought a moment. "I have to work till half past 8…"

Alex smiled. "Take your time… come whenever you're ready."

Addison laughed. "I'll be there around half past 9 if that's okay…"

"That's great!" Alex answered with a smile. Before he left, he winked at Addison who gave him a warm smile in response.

Thee hours later, Addison and Alex scrubbed out of the OR. The c-section went well, they had no problems. But suddenly they were almost finished closing the mother up, the baby coded. Addison told Alex to close the mother up and then come and help her. Addison headed towards the baby to check on it. She quickly found out that the baby needed surgery.

Addison leaned against the basin, her head down and her eyes closed. Alex stepped besides her.

"There is nothing you could have done!" he whispered softly.

Addison nodded. "I know!"

Alex looked at her. '_She looks so incredible sad…' _He thought. "You okay?" he asked after a few seconds, while running her hand up and down her back.

"Yeah!" she smiled.

Alex smiled sweetly at her. "Are you sure? You look pretty sad."

Addison sighed. "Yeah, I'm okay! It was just … a hard surgery." She explained.

Alex nodded. "Okay"

Addison breathed deeply. "I have to change now… and after that I need to do some paper work… so, go and find something to do in the pit!" Addison said.

"Okay", Alex said, squeezing her hand and leaving.

Addison had 3 more cases that day. 2 Babies came in which needed surgery. Both of them died. The third case was a normal delivery, where everything went well. After her shift, Addison went home and changed into a comfortable Jeans and a nice blouse. After that she drove over to Alex's place and got there like 10 minutes early. She rang the bell, waiting for him to open.

"Hey… You look amazing…" he said.

Addison smiled. "Thank you!"

Alex stepped aside to let Addison in. "You're a little early", he smiled.

Addison smirked. "I could go and come back in 10 minutes!" she said.

Alex laughed while he took her into a hug. He wore Jeans as well and a blue shirt. A few seconds later, Alex begged away. "I need to check on the meal!!" he said smiling.

Addison grinned and followed him into the kitchen. "So, what do we have?"

Alex smiled, finishing the plates for them. "First of all" he said. "You can take off you coat. Second: sit down on the table, make yourself comfortable and third… we have rice and chicken." With that we turned around and placed two plates on the table.

Addison took of her coat and handed it over to Alex, who hung it up next to the door. When he returned to the kitchen, Addison sat on the table, waiting for Alex to join her. When he went to his place on the table, he softly brushed his hand against her arm, which made her smile.

After dinner the two of them sat on the table for a while and just talked.

"Maybe we should go to the living room and sat don on the sofa…" Alex suggested.

Addison smiled. "I would love to…" she said.

"Good!" Alex grinned. "You go ahead and make yourself comfortable! I'll follow you in a minute! I'll just clean up a little."

"I can help you…" Addison offered.

Alex shook his head. "Nope, you'll go! I'll follow in a minute!"

Addison smirked. "You're the boss…" With that she got up and walked into the living room. She took off her shoes and angled her legs besides her. A few minutes later, Alex's head showed up in the door frame.

"Wanna drink something?" he asked.

"Water would be nice…" she said with a smile.

"Whatever you want to!" he smiled.

After another few minutes Alex walked over to Addison with two glasses. He placed them on the table and sat down next to Addison.

"You look pretty tired." He said.

Addison laughed. "Actually I am." Alex laughed and Addison grinned. "You know, I had a hard day… I had two more babies which died."

Alex put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry, Addie!" he said and gave her a kiss on top of her head.

She smiled weakly. "Yeah…"

Alex ran his hand up and down her arm lovingly. "Hey, what's wrong, Beauty?" he asked.

Addison sighed. "I don't know… normally I'm used to this… but today… I don't know…"

"Shhh… it's okay!!" Alex said.

Addison rested her head on Alex's shoulder. "Thanks!"

"That's what I'm here for", he whispered.

They just sat like this some time, until Alex suddenly moved. He turned around to face Addison. He kissed her softly on the nose and took her than into a hug. Addison rested her head and her hands against Alex's chest. He softly rubbed her back and slightly kissed her on her forehead. She closed her eyes and cuddled herself against him. Alex held her as close as he could, one hand running up and down her back.

"You're asleep?" Alex whispered after a while.

"No", Addison replied, whispering.

Alex smiled about her sleepy voice. "Wanna go to bed?" he asked.

Addison shook her head. "No", she replied, fast wrapping one arm around his wrist.

"Okay!" he replied. "Wanna watch a movie than?"

Addison smiled and replied softly: "I want you to stay exactly where you are!"

Alex smiled. "I think I can do that!"

"Good", she replied.

Alex gave her a kiss on the top of her head and ran one hand up and down her right arm. They just sat like this for a while until Addison moved.

"Hey, what's wrong, Beauty?" Alex asked.

Addison smiled, looking very tired. "My leg starts to hurt."

Alex laughed. "Are you sure you don't wanna go to bed? My bed is much more comfortable than my sofa! And I'm gonna be there as well…"

Addison stretched. "Hmm… that doesn't sound so bad…. Okay than!" she said grinning.

Alex laughed lightly and caressed her cheek. "You look cute, you know that?"

Addison blushed lightly and buried her face into Alex's shoulder.

Alex wrapped one arm around Addison's waist and the other underneath her legs. With Addison on his arms, Alex got up and walked towards his bedroom.

Addison smiled and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. When they arrived in Alex's bedroom, he let go of her legs, just holding Addison's waist until she stood save on her feet. Then Alex pulled her closer to him. He leaned in and started softly to kiss Addison. While kissing her, Alex ran one hand up and down her back. When they pulled away, Alex gave Addison a soft kiss on the nose.

She smiled "I like you doing that!"

Alex grinned and gave her another kiss on her nose, causing her to giggle.

"You should get some sleep, Beauty! You've had a hard day!" Addison nodded.

Addison pulled away completely. "Would you mind me using your bathroom?" she asked.

"Of course not! But wait a minute!" Alex replied, walking over to his closet. "I think you shouldn't be sleeping in that outfit!"

Addison laughed. "Yeah, that wouldn't be that much comfortable!" she replied. She stepped behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Alex took a grey shirt and one of his boxers out of his closet and held them out to show them Addison. "Is that okay?"

"That's perfect!" she replied and kissed the back of his neck.

"Good!" Ales said, turning around to face Addison. "Then you can go to the bathroom. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me! And please feel like home!" He winked.

Addison smiled and kissed him softly on the mouth. Then she turned around and walked into the bathroom. Alex got into the kitchen and cleaned up a little. As he was washing the dishes, Addison stepped into the kitchen. When Alex didn't notice her, she stepped closer behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Alex jumped a little in surprise. "Hey, I didn't hear you!" he said, when Addison laughed.

"You're pretty cute, you know?!" She said, softly kissing the back of his neck.

Alex turned around and wrapped his arms around her stomach. He leaned down to her neck and kissed her gently. Addison closed her eyes and moaned silently. Alex kissed his way to her ear. When he came there, he whispered: "Just so you know, I'm not going to do anything you don't want! Take as much time as you need. I don't wanna rush you! I totally understand and I'll wait till you're ready!"

Addison kissed his cheek. "I know! Thank you! You're not going to regret it!" she smiled.

Alex smirked. "Oh I can imagine that!"

Addison laughed and pulled Alex closer. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"I think someone needs a bed and something to cuddle with!" Alex whispered.

"I guess you're right!" Addison yawned.

"Okay, you go ahead and I'll follow you in a couple minutes. I'm just finishing these!" He said and pointed on the basin behind him.

"Okay", agreed Addison and let go of Alex. As she walked out of the room, Addison heard Alex calling her name. She turned around. "Yeah?"

"You look very sexy, by the way!"

Addison grinned sheepishly and left the room.

About 10 minutes later, Alex crawled into the bed next to Addison. She turned on her left side and rested her head on Alex's chest, who wrapped his arms around Addison and gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head. Addison's right arm lay lightly over his stomach and her hand rested on his chest, where she drew softly little circles.

"Sleep well, Beauty!" Alex whispered softly.

"You too!" Addison whispered back and kissed him on the chest.

The tow of them stayed in this position till they fall happily asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When Addison woke up the next morning, she turned around to pull Alex into a hug. But he wasn't there. She padded a few times on the bed and then opened her eyes. "Alex?" she asked confused.

When Addison heard a noise coming from the kitchen, she smiled. Addison stretched herself, got up and walked into the kitchen. Silently she stepped behind Alex and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Good morning", she whispered into his ear and gave him softly a few kisses on his neck.

"Good morning yourself" Alex replied, turning around in her grasp to face her. He gave her first a soft kiss on her nose and then on the mouth.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and pulling her into a hug.

"I missed your touch", Addison replied in a tired voice.

"Want me to come back into bed with you?" he asked, smiling.

Addison nodded. Alex kissed her softly on the top of her head and ran one hand through her hair.

"Okay, let's go than. Coffee will take it's time anyways and we still have some time left until we have to leave." Alex said, softly pushing Addison away from him so that they could walk back into the bedroom. He still had one arm around her waist, running his fingers along her waistband, causing Addison to giggle.

A few feed away from the bed, Alex took a surprised looking Addison on his arms and carried her the last few steps to his bed. He softly lay her down on the bed and crawled next to her to wrap his arms around her waist and kissed her softly on the back of her neck.

Addison turned around to face Alex, who now wore a dark blue shirt. The fingers of her one hand played with the bottom end of his shirt, the fingers of the other hand stroke lovingly over his chin, up to his mouth, where the pointing finger softly rested. Her exes focused on his, she whispered: "I think you have a little too much clothes on." With that her fingers slipped under his shirt and pulled it a little up.

Alex laughed. "You're the right one to talk…" he answered and kissed her on the nose.

Addison grinned and moved his shirt a little more out of the way. Alex moved her hand away from his stomach and enlaced her fingers with his. Then he rolled her onto him and softly started to kiss her. She responded the kiss and slipped her tongue into his mouth to search for his. He softly played with her bottom lip and then softly caressed her tongue with his.

The feel of his tongue playing with hers sent her little shivers down her spine. She ran one hand through his hair and deepened the kiss. After a few moments of this intense kiss, Alex pulled away, out of breathe.

"You're a really good kisser, you know that?" he said, still out of breathe.

Addison grinned. "You not so bad yourself", she replied, placing a few kisses on his neck. She placed on leg on each side of his body and sat up. Alex looked up to her and smiled brightly.

"What?" she asked.

He still smiled and pulled her face towards his. "Well, if we're both not so bad at this, than I guess we shouldn't stop this so soon…" he replied and started kissing her again.

Addison curled her fingers into Alex's hair. Alex raised his hands to her waist and softly starting tickling her. Addison pulled laughing away.

"Hey, stop it!" she screamed.

Alex pulled her softly off him, got himself on top of her and started to place little butterfly kisses on her neck, causing Addison to laugh even harder.

"Alex…" Addison screamed again.

"Yeah, that's my name…" Alex teased.

Addison tried to push him away from her but failed miserably. He sat up and looked at her. "You want me to stop kissing you?" he asked playfully.

"No, I just want you to stop bothering me!"

Alex smirked. "So, me kissing bothers you?"

Addison rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean…" she replied and smacked him playfully on the arm.

Alex smiled and crawled down of Addison right next to her, taking her into a hug. "Whatever you want", he whispered into her ear and cuddled himself against her.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "That is exactly what I want."

"Good", he whispered into her ear. "What do you think about staying in bed all day long?" he smirked.

Addison sighed. "That sounds pretty attractive to me… But I guess Bailey would kick my ass if I won't be at the hospital and she would kick it even harder if she finds out why I won't be there… Not to mention what she would do with you…"

Alex groaned. "Okay, I'm with you on this point."

"When is your next day off?" Addison asked in a sleepy voice.

Alex kissed her on top of her head. "Don't fall asleep, Beauty!" he said. She shook her head and Alex softly rubbed her back.

"Hmmm that's not fair", she groaned.

"What's not fair?" Alex smirked.

"You doing this", she answered, almost asleep.

"Why are you so tired?" Alex asked amused.

"I don't know. I feel just too comfortable with you here", she said, pulling him closer to her.

Alex laughed. "Okay, I can understand that."

Addison grinned. "Good… but you didn't answer my question earlier."

"I have the weekend off."

"That is perfect", Addison yawned and buried her head into Alex's shoulder.

"When's your next day off?"

"I have the weekend off too…", she answered and cuddled herself into the blanked and against Alex and then she closed her eyes.

"You cold?" he asked, still rubbing her back but now to give her some warmth.

"If I'm going to say no, are you going to stop doing this?"

Alex smirked. "No."

"Good! Than no, I'm not cold."

Alex smiled and continued rubbing Addison's back. "Hey, Beauty, I think we should get up soon if you want to go home and change before going to the hospital."

Addison smiled abashed. "Actually I don't need to go home… I have some clothes in my car…"

Alex smiled. "Next time, bring them up here, so I don't need to go and get them for you", he said and softly blew against her neck, causing Addison to giggle. "But I would do anything for you!" he then whispered.

Addison looked up and smiled brightly at him. "Thank you", she said, leaning in and softly kissed Alex. His tongue softly caressed her lover lip, waiting for her to let him in. Finally she opened her mouth and let Alex's tongue slip in, to play with hers. His kiss sent Addison little shivers through her whole body.

When they pulled away, Addison smiled happily at Alex, who gave her a soft kiss on the nose. He still rubbed her back. He have her a few more kisses on the nose.

"When do we have t get up?" Addison asked, closing her eyes again and resting her head on his upper arm.

Alex turned his head around to look what time it was. "In about an hour." He answered.

"I guess the coffee will be cold again until then…" Addison said with a smile.

Alex laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But it's worth it!" Alex gave her first a kiss on her forehead, then on her eyelids and then on her nose.

Addison grinned. "I am getting to know a really nice side on you, Alex Karev…"

Alex bushed lightly and kissed her again softly on the nose. "Well, I like you a lot, Addison Montgomery and it feels very good to be around you… so, I'll do anything not to scare you away! I don't wanna screw it up this time!"

Addison laughed. "You do very well. I like this sweet, charming and caring Alex a lot more than the one who is "evil spawn" and pretends not to be interested…"

Now Alex was the one who laughed. "Well, seems like you have him pretty much under control… but he really likes it…"

"Yeah?" she asked and he nodded. "That's good", she replied.

They stayed like this for a while. No one said a word. They just held each other close. Alex gave Addison from time to time a soft kiss on the nose and earned a warm smile from her every time.

"Do you want to take a shower before you leave?" Alex whispered after half an hour.

"Hmm… yeah…" she answered "but does this mean we have to get up?"

Alex laughed. "Depends…" he said, starting softly to kiss her neck.

"… On …" Addison sighed.

"… how … long … you … are … going … to … take … " he answered between little soft kisses.

Addison giggled. "I'll need 10 minutes", she answered.

"Okay… " Alex stated. "Then … I … can … continue this… for a while…"

After a while, Alex let go of her neck and rested his head back on the pillow. Addison sighed, missing his kisses.

"Why are you stopping?" she asked.

"Because that position is not so comfortable for my neck."

"Accepted", Addison replied and Alex laughed, earning a playful smack on the chest.

"Ouch", he winced "You are a mean person, Addison Montgomery."

"Oh, come on! That could not hurt. Don't be such a baby", she said, opening her eyes.

Alex shot her an offended glare and turned around, his back towards her. Addison rolled her eyes and slipped close behind him.

"Still behaving like a baby…" she whispered and then gently bit his ear. When Alex didn't show any reaction, Addison started to place little kisses on the back of his neck and run her hand up and down his side. Alex still didn't say or do anything, so Addison started sucking on his neck.

"Oh, come on, you're not playing theis game fair…" he moaned, trying to push Addison softly off him, but failing miserably. Instead of that, he just pulled her closer.

Addison grinned, leaving his neck go for a moment. "We didn't make rules", Addison replied, slipping her hand under Alex's shirt, pulling it up a little.

"Well then go ahead", she said, starting to kiss the back of his neck again.

Alex moaned in pleasure. "Oh god, Addison, please stop!" he begged.

Addison smiled and stopped. "Okay", she said. "I know, it's not fair for me to ask you to wait…" Alex turned around to face Addison.

"No, no, Addie, don't think that! I really, really understand that. I don't wanna screw this up…. I really like you a lot. Please stop thinking that it is not fair to ask for me to wait. It is not. It is perfectly okay. I would do a lot more for you! Just please stop thinking that it is too much to ask, okay?!"

Addison lightly blushed. "Okay", she agreed.

"And… please stop making me hot when you don't wanna have sex…" he added.

Addison laughed and blushed a little more. "Okay… I think I can do that."

"Okay", Alex said, took Addison into a hug and kissed her on the nose. She smiled and then buried her head into his chest. "I'm sorry", she said.

"Addie, stop apologizing. There's no need. The only person, who has to apologize, am I… I am the one that hurt you more than once. I rejected you twice, and I am really sorry for that! So, you are really supposed to ask for me to wait to have sex with you… and it is really worth it!"

Addison grinned sheepishly. "Okay."

Alex hugged her close and kissed her on top of her head. They stayed like this for another 10 minutes until Alex said: "Beauty?"

"Hmmhmm?" she said half asleep.

"We should get up", he suspected.

Addison buried her head deeper into his chest and shook her head. "Nope… I'm not getting up", she said.

Alex grinned. "Okay, then you'll explain it to Bailey…"

Addison jumped right out of the bed. "I'm in the shower", she said. Alex laughed at her and got up as well. He walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her on the nose. Addison smiled.

"Okay, Beauty, you're going and take a shower and I go and get your clothes from your car… if you give me the keys…"

Addison laughed lightly and walked towards the living room, where she left her pers. She pulled out her keys and walked back into the bedroom. She wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and softly kissed him. When she pulled back, he winked at her. Addison smiled sweetly and handed the keys to Alex.

"I'll be in the shower than…" she said, catching her underwear from a char where she left the rest of her clothes as well.

"Okay", Alex smiled.

Addison walked into the bathroom and Alex walked downstairs and got her clothes. When he came back, he hung them on the bathroom door. Then he got into the kitchen and made some new coffee.

20 minutes later, Addison came dressed and with new make up out of the bathroom. She walked into the kitchen, where Alex stood on the counter, drinking a cup of coffee. He smiled at Addison.

"You look amazing", he said and Addison blushed lightly. "Thank you", she replied.

Addison walked over to Alex and took the cup of coffee which Alex held out for her. She went and stood next to Alex.

"You going to take a shower, too?" she asked, looking at him.

He nodded and softly caressed her cheek. "Are you going to be there when I'm coming back?"

Addison leaned her head into his hand and kissed it softly. "Yeah, I think so."

"Good. I'll be right back", he said, placed his cup on the counter and walked into the bathroom. Addison stayed in the kitchen, drinking her coffee and waiting for Alex to return.

After 10 minutes, Alex came out of the shower, fully dressed. He returned to Addison and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed her softly on the nose, causing her to giggle.

"You are cute", he said and kissed her again.

Addison smiled and leaned her forehead against his. "Thank you… For last night and everything you do for me, Alex!"

"You're welcome… but you don't have to thank me. I like doing those things for you, because I like being around you… Thank you for being there!"

Addison smiled. "You're welcome, too."

Alex kissed her on the nose. "Okay, Beauty, we have to go", he said grapping her by the hand.

Addison grabbed her pers and followed Alex. When they were out the door and Alex had locked it, he wrapped one arm around her waist. Addison wrapped an arm around his waist and let him pull her closer. They walked like this to their cars. They hugged each other and kissed goodbye. Then they drove to the hospital, each in its car.


	7. Chapter 7

Callie had complained that she and Addison hadn't talked in a long time, so Addison promised to spend more time with Callie.

"What about going to Joe's tonight?" Callie offered. "George wants to meet his friends as well so it would be the perfect opportunity."

Addison smiled. "Yeah, that's a good idea… I'll meet you after work?" Addison said and Callie nodded.

Callie got back to work and Addison paged Alex to come to her office.

"You paged?" he asked after Addison asked him to come in.

Addison got up, walked around her desk and towards Alex. She wrapped her arms around his body and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Callie wants to meet me at Joe's tonight…" Addison mumbled into Alex's shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "That's kinda sad, but okay…" he said.

Addison smiled. "Good."

"Izzie asked me to come to Joe tonight … I didn't give her a concrete answer yet but I think I'll go there, too…"

Addison grinned. "So then I'm gonna see you there…"

Alex gave her a soft kiss on the nose. "Yup, but it's sad that we're not there together."

"It is", Addison said, pulling Alex closer.

Alex softly kissed Addison on the top of her head and ran one hand through her hair. "I'm gonna miss you", Alex whispered into Addison's ear, causing her to smile.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too", she replied and gave Alex a few kisses on his neck.

Suddenly Alex's pager went off. "Damn it", he groaned. "Bailey's looking for me" he said after looking on his pager. "I have to go." Alex gave Addison a soft kiss on the nose and turned around to leave her office. "See you?!"

Addison smiled. "See you later." With that Alex got out of the office and back to his work.

When Addison entered Joe's bar, she looked around searching for Callie. She spotted Alex alone on the bar and smiled sweetly at him. She didn't see Callie, so she walked over to Alex.

"Hey", she said softly.

"Hey", Alex replied. "Where's Callie?"

"I think she'll be here any minute. We wanted to meet here", Addison said. "Where are you're friends?"

"Don't know", Alex said. "I think they'll be here soon. Maybe they still have to work…"

Addison laughed. "So for now it's just you and me…"

Alex smiled. "Wanna take a seat?" he asked, when someone opened the door.

Addison looked towards the door. Callie entered the bar, looking for Addison. She sighed, turning to Alex.

"I guess not…" Addison replied, softly touching Alex's hand, which was on the bar stool.

He looked a little disappointed at Addison. "Well, okay then… Have fun with Callie. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow", Addison said and quickly ran her hand over his arm. With that she turned around and walked over to Callie.

"Hey", Callie said, when she saw where Addison came from. "Little talk with 'the help'?" Callie smirked.

Addison rolled her eyes. "Hey", she replied.

They walked together to a free table and sat down. "What do you wanna drink? I'll get us something", Addison offered.

Callie smiled. "Martini", she replied.

Addison nodded, got up and walked towards the bar. She stopped next to Alex and waited for Joe to come and take her order.

Alex looked at Addison. "What you doin' here?" he asked.

"Ordering something to drink", Addison answered without looking at him.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

Addison turned to face him. "Nothing", she answered, a little confused. "Why?"

"You're acting a little strange", he said.

Addison smirked. "Just acting professional, Karev."

"Not talking to me is not so much professional", Alex teased.

Addison rolled her eyes. When Joe came, Addison turned her head and said: "Two Martini, please." Joe nodded and turned around to get her drinks.

"Same procedure like every time", Alex smiled.

Addison laughed. "Yup…"

"Having fun with Callie?"

"She arrived a few minutes ago… Not so much time to have fun with somebody", Addison answered.

Alex grinned. "That you say now…"

Addison rolled her eyes. In that moment, Joe came and placed two classes on the bar. Addison paid and turned around. Before walking back to Callie, Addison winked at Alex. Then she walked back to the table where Callie waited.

Callie had observed Addison and Alex the whole time. She smiled about how the two of them acted around each other.

Addison sat down next to Callie. "So, how does it go with George?" Addison asked, taking a short look over to the bar where Alex sat.

Callie sighed. "It goes… I don't know… I still have my doubts if it is just a friendship between him and Izzie… I know she is his best friend…" she sighed again.

"So, it's not easy at the moment…" Addison said.

"No", Callie said. "But let's not talk about it. How was LA?"

Addison smiled. "LA was great! I had a great time, lots of fun… Meeting these people again felt very good. And they offered me a job…"

"A job? That is … great … isn't it?" Callie asked a little unsure.

Addison looked to Alex. "I'm not sure… I mean, yeah, there is not so much left here for me… but there are some things…"

Addison absently watched Alex, who now sat on the bar with Meredith, Christina, Izzie and George. She thought about him and how sweet he was. And that she didn't want to leave him.

"So, you and Karev…" Callie suddenly said.

Addison turned around to face Callie. "Excuse me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, Addie, you know exactly what I'm talking about… You're watching him the whole time, but not in this sex-kinda way… loving… You're eyes are glowing when you're looking at him. Not to mention the way you two acting around each other… So, Addison Montgomery, what's going on between you and Karev?"

Addison sighed. "Okay, fine, we are a couple." She blushed lightly.

"Addie, that is great", Callie said. "So, tell me everything."

Addison laughed. "There's nothing to tell! We just went out a couple times and I spent the nights with him… But we didn't have sex."

Callie looked a little shocked. "Why?" she asked.

Addison rolled her eyes. "I wanna take it slow with him. Get to know him… trust him…"

Callie laughed lightly. "Poor Addie, you are really falling for this guy!"

Addison rolled her eyes again. "No, I'm not."

"So are"

"Am not"

"Oh, come on, Addison, stop refusing it! You are falling in love with him. That's cute"

"I am not refusing anything", Addison said. "I don't know him"

"That doesn't mean that you're not falling in love with him…"

Addison looked at Alex. She breathed deeply. "He is cute… I'm getting to know a side of him that I would have never expected. He cares about me, he is sweet. He doesn't rush me. He told me that he would do everything to make me happy."

Callie smiled. "Are we talking about the same Alex Karev?"

Addison laughed. "Yeah, we do"

"So, I guess you're not taking the job in LA?"

Addison sighed. "I don't know. Alex told me not to stay because of him…"

"But you don't wanna leave him"

"I'll see how it works out for Alex and me"

"Seems like it goes pretty well", Callie said, nodding in Alex's direction, who turned around and looked over to Addison. She smiled at him and then looked back to Callie.

"I don't wanna leave him… Oh my god, you were right. I'm falling for him", Addison said.

Callie grinned. "I'm always right"

Addison laughed. "Shut up"

"Ah, come on, Addie, its cute!"

Addison sipped on her Martini. In this very moment, George stood up and looked over to them. "I think my husband wants to go", Callie said, getting up.

Addison smiled. "Okay, good night."

Callie took a few steps, when she heard Addison calling after her. "Callie, if you're going to tell anyone, I think I have to kill you!" She smiled and earned a big grin in response from Callie, who now waved at Addison.

When Callie and George had left the bar, Alex turned around again, looking at Addison and smiled. She smiled back at him and drank the last of her Martini. Then she got up and left the bar as well. She walked over to Seattle Grace's parking lot. When Addison reached her car, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered it.

"Hey Beautiful" Addison smiled brightly by the sound of his voice.

"Hey", she replied softly. "I guess you're staying a little longer at the bar than me…"

"Yeah", he answered. "They won't let me go so soon"

"Oh", Addison said a little disappointed.

"Yeah", he said. "And you? Had a fun night with Callie?" he then changed the subject.

"Yup", she said. "Um, Alex?" she added shyly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I um… I told Callie about us"

Alex smiled. "That's okay"

"Good", Addison said relieved.

"Beauty, I think I should go back in there. They gonna miss me. I told them that I'm using the bathroom."

Addison laughed. "Okay, then you probably should go back in there", she said. "But Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"They're not missing you as much as I do"

He smiled. "I miss you, too, Beauty! I'm gonna call when I get home, if it's not too late."

"Okay", Addison agreed.

"If I won't call, sleep well and have sweet dreams. And wait for my call!" Alex smirked.

"I won't. I'll catch something to eat on my way home and make myself comfortable on the sofa and watch TV. After that I'm going to bed and not wait for your call."

Alex laughed. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, tomorrow. Bye"

"Goodbye Beautiful"

Addison got into her car and drove to her hotel. On her way she caught some Chinese food. When she got home, she sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

Back at the bar, Alex sat down next to Christina. "Where did Grey go?" he asked a little confused not to see Meredith there.

"She went home with McDreamy."

Alex looked at Christina in disbelieve. "I wanted to leave 10 minutes ago and you won't let me. And now she is gone?"

Izzie rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a baby!"

Alex rolled his eyes as well, paid his beer and left the bar. He drove home, searched for something to eat in his Fritch and sat down on the sofa, after pulling a pizza into the oven. He turned on the TV and sapped around. When he didn't find something good, he decided to turn off the TV and listen to some music. He would call Addison in a few minutes anyways.

After dinner he made himself comfortable on the sofa and took his cell phone. Alex decided to write Addison a short message before calling her. He just wanted to make sure that he won't wake her up.

_Hey Beauty_

_I'm home already_

_Are you still awake?_

_Alex )_

When Addison's cell beeped, she smiled. She read the message and quickly replied.

_Still awake )_

It didn't take Alex a minute to call Addison.

"Hey Beautiful", he said when Addison answered the call.

"Hey", she replied softly. "Why are you home already? I thought they didn't want to let you go…"

"Yeah, well, when I came back in there, Grey was gone and since she was the one who wanted me to stay…" he replied.

Addison laughed. "So you left"

"So I left", Alex agreed. "I wanted to hear your voice."

Addison smiled. "You know, it's pretty lonely without you here"

"Yeah, I agree with that", he said. "You got home well?"

"Yeah, she replied. "There was a little traffic and the place where I got my food was kinda full…"

Alex laughed lightly and Addison raised an eyebrow. Remembering that he couldn't see it, she said: "Not funny!"

"Oh, sorry", Alex said sheepish, causing Addison to laugh. "Hey, not funny", he said, grinning.

"Ah, shut up", Addison laughed.

"Are you tired?" Alex asked when Addison stopped laughing.

"A little", she yawned, causing Alex to laugh again.

"Just a little?" he asked.

"Okay, not just a little… but you know I just want to hear your voice and talk to you, cause you're not here and I kinda miss you", she said and blushed lightly.

Alex smiled. "You're really cute. What about you're going to bed now and I'll call you again in 20 minutes?"

"Actually that is not necessary, 'cause I'm already in my bed…" Addison said. After dinner she had changed and went to bed, because she has had an exhausting day and was tired.

"But I really think we should hung up then, cause you seem really tired and I think you could need some rest. We'll see each other tomorrow morning…"

Addison sighed. "Okay…"

"Okay then, sleep well, have sweet drams and I'll see you tomorrow. I miss you", Alex said.

"Thanks. Miss you, too. Good night and see you tomorrow."

After they had hung up, Addison laid her cell on her nightstand. She cuddled herself into the sheets, closing her eyes and thought about Alex. It felt a little lonely without Alex lying next to her, his arms around her body. She would have never expected such a cute and lovely side on him. After a while, Addison fell asleep with a smile on her lips, her thoughts still on Alex.


	8. Chapter 8

On the next morning, Addison was awoken by a loud knock on the door. She got up groaning, pulled on a bathrobe and walked towards the door. When she opened it, she saw the smiling face of Alex, right in front of her. She looked a bit confused but smiled.

"Did you take a look at the clock before making such noise in the middle of the night?" she asked, pulling him into her room.

Alex laughed and took Addison into a hug. "Yeah, I looked on the clock right before knocking on your door", he answered. Alex gave Addison a soft kiss on the nose. "Good morning, Beauty", he whispered then.

"Too early", she said, pulling him with her towards the bed. She took off the bathrobe and crawled back into her bed. Alex put the two cups of coffee he had in one hand on the table, then took off his jacked and shoes and laid down next to Addison. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed softly a few kisses on the back of her neck.

"That doesn't make up the fact that you awoke me in the middle of the night", she said, pulling him closer.

Alex smiled. "You have to get up in a few minutes anyway so stop complaining!"

"Thanks for coming", Addison whispered, running one hand up and down Alex's arm.

"You are very welcome", he said and placed a few more kisses on Addisons neck. She slowly drifted off back to sleep.

Half an hour later, Addison was awoken by the sound of her alarm clock. She turned it off and cuddled herself into Alex's arms, who watched her sleep the whole time.

"Good morning, Beautiful", he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Morning", she replied and kissed him softly on the lips. "Why you came over?" she then asked.

"I could go if you want to..." Alex teased.

"That's not how I meant it… I hope I wasn't mean to you earlier", she said.

Alex laughed. "I can stand it. It was kinda cute. You were tired and it was not very nice of me to make such noise in the middle of the night."

"Stop making fun at me", Addison laughed. "I haven't slept that well last night"

"Oh, why?" Alex asked, running one hand through Addison's hair.

"I don't know… just awoke every once in a while and then couldn't fall asleep again for a long time… so, I'm tired now…"

Alex softly kissed her nose. "Sucks, huh?"

"Yeah", she yawned. "I probably should take a shower, otherwise I'm going to fall asleep again, cause it's very comfortable in your arms"

Alex smiled. "Yeah, then you should probably go and take your shower. By the way, I brought some coffee but I guess its cold now"

Addison laughed. "Then you probably should go and make some new one while I'm showering", Addison suggested.

"I could do that", Alex said and pulled Addison a little closer.

"That's not the best way to get to work right in time…" she said. "And the coffee won't get done itself", she added and turned around in Alex's grasp. "I'm taking a shower now", she then said, gave Alex a kiss on the lips and crawled over him on the other side of the bed to get up.

When Addison sat on the edge of the bed, she felt Alex's arms around her waist. He slipped behind her and laid his chin on her shoulder. "Have fun", he whispered and kissed her softly on the back of her neck.

Addison got up and looked at Alex. "Thank you", she smiled and walked to her closet. She took out a black skirt and a white blouse and walked to the bathroom. Before getting into the shower, Addison went back to Alex, kissed him softly and said:"Don't forget the coffee" Then she walked back into the bathroom and took a shower.

20 minutes later, Addison came out of the bathroom. She wore nothing then a towel around her body and one around her hair. She walked into the kitchen, where Alex sat on the table, 2 cubs of coffee in front of him and reading the newspaper. Addison smiled about the view.

"Hey", she said and walked over to Alex to take a sip of her coffee.

"Hey", replied Alex, looked up from the newspaper and smiled when he saw Addison. "You feeling better now?" he asked when she stood right in front of him with a cup of coffee.

Addison took a sip of her coffee. "I didn't feel bad", she smirked.

Alex rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean", he said. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled Addison onto his lap.

She placed her cup of coffee on the table and then wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her forehead against his and smiled. "Feeling much better now."

Alex looked at Addison and smiled. "You're beautiful", he whispered and softly kissed her nose.

Addison looked down and blushed lightly. "Thank you"

Alex brushed his hand lightly against her cheek. "I'm just telling the truth…" He smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Are you walking every morning like this through your hotel room?" he asked. "Cause if", he added "I think I have to come over more often…"

Addison laughed and wanted to get up but Alex didn't let her. "Alex, I have to get ready for work", she demonstrated

Alex leaned in and softly kissed Addison. His tongue lovingly teased her lower lip and begged for entrance. Addison smiled against his lips and kept him a little longer on tenterhooks. After a little while Addison decided to give in and let Alex's tongue slip into her mouth.

"Thank you", Alex whispered and then lovingly played with her tongue. Then he again slipped his tongue softly over her lips. Addison bit lovingly Alex's lower lip and then slipped her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues played with each other until they pulled apart out of breath.

"Now you can go", Alex grinned, out of breath.

"Thank you", she replied, kissed Alex softly on the cheek and got up. She walked back into the bathroom to get ready for work.

Another 20 minutes later, Addison came fully dressed and with make up on out of the bathroom and walked back into the kitchen, where she found Alex again reading the newspaper. He looked up when he heard Addison entering the room and laid the newspaper aside.

He smiled, got up and walked over to Addison. She leaned against the counter and looked at Alex, who now stepped in front of her. He laid each hand on one side of her hips and gave her a soft kiss on the nose.

"You look pretty good, you know…"he said. "Although I liked the outfit you wore earlier a little better" Alex smirked.

Addison laughed and smacked him lovingly on the arm. "Thanks", she then said.

Alex lifted one hand to her face and rested it on her cheek. "You don't have to tank me every time I tell you that you're beautiful cause I'm not going to stop saying it. I'm gonna tell you again and again that you're beautiful cause for me you are the most beautiful woman in the world! You deserve to hear that from me and you don't have to thank me for that. Okay?" he said and caressed her cheek softly.

Addison buried her head into Alex's shoulder. "Okay", she said. "But for one last time, thank you."

Alex smiled and pinched her softly and lovingly into her side.

"Ouch… that hurt…" Addison said offended and looked away.

"Oh, I'm sorry, babe", Alex said and kissed softly Addison's neck. He put his hand down and rested it on her waist again, pulling Addison closer to him. "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Addison started giggling about Alex's soft kisses. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted his head so that their lips were only inches apart. Then she closed the space between them and kissed Alex passionate. When they pulled apart, Addison smiled at Alex and he gave her a few soft kisses on the nose.

For a while, Addison and Alex stood in the kitchen, just hugging each other. Addison's head rested on Alex's shoulder and he leaned his head against hers.

"I think we have to leave for work", Addison then sighed.

Alex breathed deeply. "Yeah, I guess you're right…"

They loosened the hug but still held each others hand. They grabbed their stuff, left the hotel room and dvove separated to the hospital. Before they got into their cars, they kissed each other goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days, Addison and Alex spent every free minute together. Most of the nights they spent in Alex's apartment but they didn't have sex. Alex always told Addison that he was okay with that but nevertheless Addison had a bad conscience.

"Hey", Addison heard a familiar voice whispering behind her. She smiled and turned around.

"Hey", she whispered back, smiling at Alex. "Come to my office", she added and lightly pulled him wither her on his lab coat.

Alex followed into her office and closed the door. He walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She smiled against his lips and returned the kiss. When they pulled away, Addison rested her forehead against his. Alex softly ran his hands up and down Addison's back and looked into her eyes.

"So… we both have the next two days off…" he said, smiling. "Do you wanna spent the weekend with me?" he asked.

Addison smiled brightly. "I would love to…" she said "…but actually I wanted to do some shopping on Saturday…" she added, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

Alex groaned. "You will do this to me, won't you?"

Addison laughed. "Not if you are really, really nice to me…"

"I'm always nice to you", he said and softly kissed her on the nose.

"Okay, then you don't have to come with me…" She kissed him softly on the mouth. "But…" she added and Alex raised an eyebrow. "…you have to pick me up somewhere."

"That, I would love to do", he said, giving her another kiss on the nose.

"Good", she said and leaned in to kiss him but was stopped by his finger on her mouth.

"You wanna have dinner with me tonight?" he asked.

"Would love to", she answered, pushing his finger aside to kiss him. Their kiss started slow but soon became more passionate and intense. Alex lifted one hand and stroke lovingly through her hair. Addison pulled, smiling back.

"Don't ruin my hair-do"

Alex laughed. "I'm doing my best…"

He leaned in to kiss her again when one of their pagers went off. "Damn it", Alex stated and both of them looked whose it was.

"Crap", Addison said. "It's mine… and it's urgent… patient is coding."

She kissed Alex goodbye and headed out of the office. Alex left her office a little later and got back to his own work.

When Addison returned to her office, she found a note from Alex. '_I'll meet you after your shift by your car )_' While she read this note, Addison smiled brightly.

After their shift, Alex and Addison came across by the elevator. Addison smiled.

"Dr. Karev", she said. "Your shift's over?"

"Yup… Yours as well?" He flashed her a smile.

Addison nodded and walked into the empty elevator, followed by Alex. He stepped next to her and waited for the doors to close. Then he turned to Addison. He smiled and stroke lovingly over her cheek.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I thought about going to my place, making dinner together and then go to the fun fair, if you want to…"

Addison grinned brightly. "I would love to"

Alex smiled. "Good"

When the elevator doors opened, Alex and Addison walked out and to their cars. They got in and drove to Alex's apartment. He waited for Addison to arrive, opened her door and helped her out of the car. They walked together into Alex's apartment.

Alex let Addison in and grasped her by the hips. He pulled her towards him, closed the space between them and kissed Addison passionate.

"I mussed you", he said when they pulled apart.

Addison smiled and pulled him closer. "I missed you too."

Alex lifted Addison onto his arms and carried her into the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. When Alex arrived in the kitchen, he let Addison down. He rested his hands on her waist and looked at her.

"So, what do you wanna eat?"

Addison thought for a moment. "What do you have?"

Alex laughed. "That's a very good question…" He walked to his freezer and opened the door.

"Ummm… not so much", he then answered. Addison stepped behind him, wrapped her arms around his body and rested her chin on his shoulder. She looked into the freezer and started to laugh. "Maybe we should go out…", she suggested.

Alex grinned sheepish. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He wrapped his arms behind her body around Addison's waist. "If you want to we could catch something on the funfair…" he offered.

Addison softly kissed the back of his neck. "Sounds very good to me…"

"Good", Alex responded, turned around in Addisons grasp and leaned against the counter behind him. He pulled Addison close to him and kissed her nose.

Addison rested her head on Alex's shoulder. "Although I rather wanna be alone with you, I have to say lets go, cause I'm kinda starving", she said.

Alex smiled sweetly. "You'll have me the whole weekend just for you", Alex replied. "You wanna come here later or go to the hotel?"

"Your apartment", Addison mumbled into Alex.

He smiled. "You like it pretty much around here, don't you?" he said and kissed her on top of her head.

"Yeah", Addison agreed and blushed lightly. "But I like it wherever you are…" she then added.

Alex smiled. "Okay, let's go now. If we are coming back later anyways we can take my car", he said, now softly rubbing Addison's back.

"Okay", Addison said and slowly let go of Alex's body. He took her hand and enlaced his fingers with hers. Then he pulled her with him towards the door. Before leaving Alex grabbed his digicam. They left the apartment and drove to the funfair.

Alex opened Addison's door. "So, what do you wanna eat?" he asked, offering his hand to help her getting out.

Addison took the hand and got out of the car. "Maybe a burger or something but let's see what they have and then we gonna decide." Addison held Alex's hands close and enlaced her fingers with his.

Hand in hand, Alex and Addison walked through a few rows with stands and soon found something to eat. Alex bought a hot dog for both of them. Eating the hot dogs they walked over the funfair and looked at the attractions. They drove the Farris wheel and Alex shot a soft toy animal for Addison.

When they came to a candy stand, Alex asked:"Do you wanna have some candy floss or something else?"

"I haven't eat candy floss in years, so… yes, I would love to" she answered and Alex went and bought her some. He made some on his finger and let it Addison smiling ate. She liked it off his finger and then bit him playfully.

"Hey", he protested and spread Addison some candy floss on the nose. She laughed and let Alex eat the candy from her nose. Before he let go of her, he whipped over her nose and then softly kissed her on it. The two of them had a lot fun that evening, talked and laughed a lot.

They took pictures of each other but still hadn't got one of both of them. "I'm going to ask these people if they would take a picture of us…" Alex said and let go of Addison's hand which he was holding. She nodded and waited a few feet away.

"Excuse me… would you take a picture of me and my girlfriend?" Alex asked an elderly woman.

"Oh, of course", she answered and took the am from Alex.

He walked back to Addison, stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arms covered his and she leaned her head against him. Alex's head rested on Addison's shoulder. Both of them smiled happily.

The lady took a picture and then said to the two of them:"I could take a few more pictures if you so that you have more than just one."

Addison and Alex looked at each other and smiled. "That would be great", Addison answered.

They made a bunch of pictures in different poses. "You two are a cute couple…"

"Thanks", Addison and Alex answered at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Would you take one last picture of us?" Alex asked. When the woman nodded, he added:"Kissing…" and looked at Addison who still smiled and slightly nodded in response.

"Of course", the lady nodded and smiled.

Alex and Addison leaned in and softly kissed each other. The woman took a few pictures of the two of them and then waited until they pulled apart. When they did, she handed Alex the cam back and said goodbye.

"Bye and thanks again for taking the pictures", Alex said and waved the woman goodbye, so did Addison. Then he turned back to Addison and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. She put her arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Alex asked, softly kissing Addison on top of her head.

Addison agreed and the two of them went for a walk. When they walked through a park, they found a stage where a life band played. There were a few people listening to the band, some of them dancing. Alex walked a little slower and they both listened to the music.

"Would you like to dance?" he suddenly asked.

Addison smiled. "I would love to."

Alex let go of Addison's waist and held his hand out, waiting for her to take it. She laid her hand into his and Alex lead her to the little dance floor. The band played a romantic song and Addison and Alex moved slowly to it. They held each other very close and didn't let go.

"I didn't know you were such a good dancer", Addison whispered into Alex's ear as they danced.

Alex grinned sheepish. "Yeah, well…" he said "My mom forced me to take dancing lessons… but I guess there are a few more things you don't know about me…" he softly kissed Addison on top of her head. She nodded.

They danced for a few songs the band played. Addison's head rested on Alex's shoulder and her eyes were closed.

"Addie?" Alex suddenly asked.

"Hmmhmm?!"

"I have to tell you something… but you have to promise me not to freak out…" he said.

Addison looked at him. "You won't tell me that you're dying nor leaving me, will you?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Of course I am not!"

"Good, then I won't freak out"

"Good", Alex stated and took a deep breath. "I … I guess I am in love with you…" he then said and looked at Addison waiting for a reaction.

A smile played around Addison's lips. "How did we become this close in that little time?" she asked.

Alex was a little confused that she didn't say anything to his confession but said:"I honestly have no idea…"

Addison still smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. They danced till the song was over, then Addison suddenly stopped moving. She looked at Alex.

"I am in love with you, too", she then said.

A bright smile stood out on Alex's face and he kissed her nose softly.

The band now played a song that was a little faster. "Come on, let's just listen a little to the music", Addison suggested.

"Okay", Alex agreed, laid his arm around her shoulders and they walked a bit away from the dance floor. While they were walking, Addison wrapped her arms around Alex's stomach and leaned slightly against him.

When they stopped, Alex let go of Addison's shoulders and stepped behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Addison covered Alex's arms with hers and leaned against his chest. Their heads touched and Alex pulled Addison as close as he could.

They stood like this for a while and listened to the music the band was playing. From time to time, Alex gave Addison sweet and soft kisses on the back of her neck. Addison's eyes were closed and smiled by every of Alex's little kisses.

"Are you tired?" Alex whispered.

"Just a tiny little bit", Addison yawned.

Alex laughed and kissed her on the neck. "Okay, I'm gonna take you home, so you can get some rest…"

Addison pulled Alex's arms closer around herself. "Don't leave me alone!"

"I'll never do that", Alex said and kissed her softly.

Addison smiled and squeezed Alex's arms, who turned her around in his grasp. "I promise", he whispered and locked eyes with Addison. She smiled sweetly and pulled him closer.

After a few moments Alex said:"Let's go now. It's getting a little cold… are you cold?"

"Nope, I'm perfectly okay", Addison answered smiling. "But let's go anyway."

They walked together to Alex's car and drove to his apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex closed and locked the door of his apartment behind himself. Addison had already taken off her jacket and her shoes and walked into Alex's bedroom.

When Alex walked into his bedroom, Addison lay on his bed, fully dressed. He laughed. "Maybe you should take off your clothes…" he suggested and lay down next to her.

"I'm too lazy" Addison replied, causing Alex to laugh. "But actually a shower wouldn't be wrong" she then added.

"Go ahead" Alex said. "Your clothes are…"

"…still on the chair where I left them" Addison cut Alex off and completed his sentence. "Thank you" she then added and kissed Alex, who was grinning sheepishly, on the mouth.

Addison got up, took a hair clip out of her purse and walked into the bathroom. 30 minutes later she came out again, dressed in Alex's old shirt and his boxer shorts, that she always wore when she slept at Alex's apartment.

Alex sat in the living room on the sofa and watched TV. Addison walked behind him and wrapped her arms around him from behind the sofa. "Hey" she whispered "I'm going to bed."

Alex turned off the TV. "I'll be there in a minute… Just using the bathroom."

Addison smiled. "You don't have to…" she started but was cut off by Alex.

"I know" he said and walked with Addison into the bedroom. She crawled into the bed and Alex went into the bathroom.

A few minutes later Alex came out, wearing boxer shorts and an old shirt as well. He cuddled himself next to Addison into the covers and wrapped his arms around her. He softly kissed the back of her neck and Addison turned around.

She leaned in and softly started to kiss Alex. Her tongue slid into his mouth and she softly teased him by biting it gently. Their tongues played together passionately until they were out of breath and pulled away. Addison smiled and pulled Alex onto his back. She leaned over him and placed a few butterfly kisses on his neck.

Alex's hand laid on Addison's back as she softly kissed his neck. She kissed her way to his ear and gently bit it, causing Alex to moan. Addison smiled and ran her hand down Alex's side until she came to the edge of his shirt. She slipped her hand under the shirt and stroked over Alex's stomach. His muscles contracted at her touch and Addison slowly moved the shirt a little upwards, out of the way. She was still kissing his neck.

Alex softly ran one hand up and down her back. Addison pushed the shirt a little more upwards. She wanted to move her head to Alex's stomach but was stopped by him. "Are you really sure? We don't have to do that" he asked, wanting to make sure that she really wanted it.

"Sure as hell" Addison answered, pulling the shirt over Alex's head.

He smiled, pushed her onto her back and knelt over her. "Good" he said, starting to softly starting to kiss Addison's neck. "Then relax and let me take care of you" he whispered into her ear.

Addison laid back and closed her eyes. Alex kissed his way from her neck to her ear, then to her cheek, her eyelids and finally her nose. While he was kissing her, his hands ran down the sides of Addison's body and then up again, pulling the way too big shirt out of the way. He stopped kissing her for a few seconds and pulled the shirt over Addison's head. One hand threw it out of the way; the other ran again up and down the side of Addison's body, causing her to shiver all over. She slowly moaned under the soft touch of Alex's hands on her body.

Alex now placed soft kisses down Addison's jaw line and then along her collar bone. When he came to the straps of her bra, he slowly slipped them down Addison's arms and continued his kissing. He softly lifted her upper body, unclapsed the bra and pulled it away. He then placed soft kisses on Addison's breasts. Her breathing became faster and her fingers clutched the sheets.

"Relax" Alex whispered again and placed a kiss on her nose.

Then he turned again to Addison's breasts. He placed soft kisses on them and softly bit her erect nipples, causing Addison to moan. Alex smiled and did it again. She moaned again and clutched her fingers tighter into the sheets.

Alex let go of her breasts and kissed softly down her belly. His fingers ran slightly down Addison's side, causing goosebumps on her belly. His hands went further down and slipped under the waistband of the boxer shorts and thong that Addison was wearing. She raised her hips a little and Alex pulled boxers and thong out of the way. It landed on a little pile on the ground where the rest of Addison's clothes and Alex's shirt laid.

Alex softly stoked along Addison's inner thigh. She let out a slow moan when he came near her clit. He now kissed his way up Addison's thigh. His fingers were on her clit feeling the warm wetness. Alex looked at Addison. When he saw that her fingers were still clutched into the sheets, he sat up and said:"Just relax, Addie." He took her hands from the sheets and gave her a soft kiss on each finger.

Then he turned back again to her clit. He lightly touched it and then slipped two fingers inside of Addison, who moaned. He slid his fingers out and then back into Addison, causing her to moan even more. Her breathing became heavier and Alex began to move his fingers in and out in a slow rhythm.

"Don't stop…" Addison moaned, clutching her fingers again into the sheets and spreading her legs a little wider.

Alex moved his fingers faster in and out. His mouth was again on her belly, kissing her softly. She moaned again and Alex brought her close to the edge. His thumb now softly rubbed her clit.

"Oh god, Alex" she moaned just before her orgasm hit her. She moaned in pure pleasure and her muscles contracted around Alex's fingers. He slowly pulled them out, sending another wave of showers through Addison's body. Alex kissed Addison softly on the nose and then lay next to her and looked at her.

"You have no idea how damn sexy you look right now" he said and softly stroked Addison's flushed cheek.

She smiled and blushed lightly. Alex grinned. "No need to turn red. It's cute" he said and kissed Addison softly on the nose. She still was breathing heavily and trying to catch her breath.

When her breath had become more even, Alex started kissing Addison again. He softly kissed a trail from her shoulder to her ear. He placed a few sweet butterfly kisses behind it, causing Addison to giggle a little and then sucked lovingly on the skin behind her ear, leaving a little love mark.

Then he kissed further along her neck, over her cheek till he came to her mouth. She opened it and let Alex's tongue slip in. They kissed passionately until they were out of air. Addison's hands were tangled into Alex's hair. Their faces still were only inches apart and Addison's hands slowly moved down Alex's back.

"Nuh uh" Alex said. "I said let me take care of you and I'm not finished yet…"

Addison wanted to say something but was caught by surprise when Alex slid two fingers into her. This time a little harder. The next few thrusts of his fingers were slower and softer. He kissed down Addison's jaw line and then her breasts. His mouth went further down over her belly, towards her womanhood.

He softly licked over her clit and then pushed his tongue into Addison. She moaned and arched her back, wanting to feel Alex deeper inside of her. He slowly pulled his tongue back out and circled over her clit. Addison let out a slow moan and spread her legs wider. She wanted to feel Alex fully inside of her but he didn't make her wish come true. Instead he teased her by flicking his tongue over her clit again and drawing little circles around it.

Addison moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair. He teased her a little more, now by softly sucking on her clit. "Alex…" Addison begged and moaned.

He stopped sucking and raised his head. He leaned over her, lips only inches apart. Alex leaned in and passionately kissed Addison. While they were kissing, Alex pushed one hand between Addison's legs. First he ran circles over her clit and then thrusted his fingers hard into her.

With a few hard thrusts Alex brought Addison over the edge. The orgasm hit her hard and she moaned in pure pleasure into his mouth. Alex backed away and looked at her, his fingers still moving in and out of Addison. With one last hard thrust of his fingers he brought Addison another time to climax and she moaned his name.

Alex lay next to Addison, looking at her. He smiled sweetly. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Addison's eyes were still closed and her skin was flushed all over. She breathed heavily and nodded. She opened her eyes and saw Alex's sweet smile. Addison slowly lifted her hand and softly caressed his cheek.

Alex leaned on his right elbow and looked down at Addison. He smiled at her. His other hand lay lightly on her stomach and he ran his fingers over her bare skin. They stayed like this until Addison had calmed down and her breathing was even.

She lifted her hand to Alex's face and pulled it towards hers. They met in a soft kiss and Alex knelt over Addison. When they pulled away, Alex sat up and looked at Addison from above. She smiled at him and rested her hands on his chest. She let them slowly slip further down and said:"I think someone is a little overdressed here…"

Addison's hand slid into his boxers and pushed them down a little. Alex got down from Addison and let her pull away his boxers. Then he kissed her again. His hand ran down her whole body. Arriving at her clit, he softly stroked over it. Addison moaned and let her head fall back. Alex slid again two fingers into Addison. She moaned his name and pulled his hand away. Alex searched for a condom in his nightstand. When he found one, he ripped the packet open and slid it over his shaft.

Addison forced Alex to kneel over her. "I'm not the only one who should have fun here…" she said and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him deep into herself. They both moaned in pure pleasure. Alex held on for a second and looked down at Addison. Her eyes were closed and she had a pleasant look on her face.

He smiled when he slowly started thrusting into her. "Oh god…" Addison moaned and clutched her fingers into the sheets again. Alex's thrusts became faster and faster and they both moaned in pleasure. He moved his hands up her body and softly caressed her breasts. Addison grabbed her hands tighter into the sheets as her release slowly started to wash over her. With loud moans they finished together.

Alex lovingly kissed Addison as he lay beside her and softly loosened her hands from the sheets. He raised them up to his mouth and gave each a light kiss on the back. Then he wrapped his arms around her and placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck. Addison's breathing was still heavy and she tried to slow it down to normal.

When Addison's breathing was finally back to normal, she turned around to face Alex. He smiled sweetly at her and tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"It was totally worth it to wait" he reassured her.

"I should be the one saying that" Addison said. "Cause I was the one having a lot of fun."

"Always a pleasure" he smirked. "But I had a lot of fun too. And I really like doing that to you" he said and softly ran his hand over her stomach down to her womanhood again. Addison let out a slow moan as he came near her clit.

"You really like teasing me, don't you?" Addison sighed.

Alex smiled. "I really like pleasuring you… and I really like to see that look on your face…" he said, pushing two fingers into Addison.

"Oh god…" she moaned. "What look?" she then asked Alex's fingers still inside of her.

"That look" Alex said, pulling his fingers out and in again. Addison moaned and clutched her fingers into his neck. He smirked. "That turned on – don't stop – I want more - look…"

Addison grinned sheepishly. "Then don't stop cause I want more…" she said and clutched her fingers a little more into his neck, causing Alex to moan.

He forced Addison to turn onto her back again. He started pushing his fingers in and out of Addison. Hard and rough, making Addison moan:"Oh god, Alex." Her arms went weak and she let them fall onto the bed.

Alex's thrusts became faster and harder and Addison's breathing became heavier. She moaned his name, right before her muscles contracted around Alex's fingers and her release washed over her.

Alex pulled his fingers out of Addison and lay down next to her. One rested on Addison's stomach and the other lay above her head, his fingers running though her hair. Addison lay completly sated next to Alex, unable to move.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked and gave her a soft kiss on the nose.

She nodded. "Yeah, I just… need a little recover time", Addison replied, out of breath. "I'm an old woman."

"You're not old!" Alex replied.

"Yeah, but I'm still not as young as you are."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Nah, who cares? To me you are perfect. You are the most beautiful woman in the world and for sure you are not old!" he said. Addison smiled and kissed Alex softly.

They just lay there for a while. Addison's breathing became normal again. Alex ran his fingers softly over Addison's stomach and looked at her. Addison just lay there and looked at the ceiling. She then suddenly turned around, wrapped one arm around Alex's body and buried her head into his shoulder. He laughed and took her into a hug.

Alex gave her a loving kiss on top of her head. "Are you tired?"

"Not really" she answered. "I just want you to hold me."

Alex smiled sweetly. "Okay" he said and ran one hand up and down her body.

After a while laying there cuddled against each other, Addison started to place soft kisses on his neck. Alex's hand ran over Addison's back. She softly pulled him onto his back and trailed kisses over his chest and his stomach. Alex's hand now lay on her back and didn't move. He moaned silently at the touch of Addison's lips on his skin.

Addison's mouth went further south. Alex pulled her head back up to his. "You're not that kind of woman" he said and kissed her softly. Addison smiled against his lips and returned the kiss. They teased each other bye gently biting each others tongues and lips. Addison softly bit Alex's lower lip and then flicked her tongue over it, Alex softly tickled Addison causing her to laugh and pull away. He pulled her gently onto her back and pinned each arm on one side of her body so that Addison was unable to move.

Alex smiled down at her and teased her by stroking his penis over her clit, causing her to moan. He grinned and did it again.

"You are not playing fair" Addison moaned, trying to get her hands free.

Alex smirked. "We didn't make rules for this game… besides the one that I am the one taking care of you… so…"

Addison groaned. "I see you understand my point" Alex said, loosening the grip of one of his hands a little, allowing Addison to free her hands and flip Alex onto his back.

Addison raised a hand and grabbed a condom from the nightstand. She ripped the packet open and slowly rolled it over Alex's manhood, causing him to moan. Addison grinned, leaned down and kissed him passionately.

Before Addison had a chance to fight him, Alex pushed her again on her back and pinned her arms above her shoulders. He knelt over her, the tip of his penis barely inside of her but still enough to cause them both to moan. Alex grinned down at Addison without any movement. Addison locked eyes with him, not moving as well.

They just looked into each others eyes, none of them moving, none of them wanting to give in. Then suddenly Alex let go of Addison's hands, but didn't thrust deeper into her. He laid his hands softly onto her cheeks, softly caressing them. A little smile played around Addison's face. Their eyes were still locked. Alex softly ran his finger down Addison's cheek, over her lips, her jaw line and her neck down to her breasts. He did the same with the other hand and then caressed her breasts softly.

Addison moaned at the soft touch of his hands on her breasts and bit her lower lip. It was hard for her not to give in and pull Alex inside of her. When he didn't stop massaging her breasts, Addison clutched her hands into the sheets and bit her lip a little harder.

Alex smirked down at Addison. He knew that he didn't make it easy for her and he didn't want to. But it wasn't easy for him either. Their eyes were still locked as Alex moved one hand further down Addison's body. He rested his thumb on her clit. Addison clutched her fingers harder into the sheets and moaned.

Alex grinned about how badly she wanted him but still didn't give in and teased her a little more by slowly moving his thumb. Addison groaned his name, almost begging now. She needed to feel him inside of her.

"Please…" she moaned, now with a begging look.

Alex stopped caressing her clit with his thumb and moved his hand back over her body. Addison loosened her hands from the sheets and touched Alex's body.

"Please…" she begged again.

Alex leaned down to Addison and softly kissed her nose and her lips. Then he fully entered her and both moaned in pure pleasure. Addison closed her eyes as Alex began slowly moving in and out of her. This time he was gentle and loving. He didn't want to hurt her.

They both moaned when Alex started to move faster back and forth. Their releases started building up in them and their orgasms hit them at the same time. They moaned each others names when they came. Alex still moved in and out of Addison and after another few seconds another wave hit them.

After the third orgasm Alex and Addison collapsed exhausted onto the bed. They were both sweating and Addison's hands were again clutched into the sheets. Her whole body was shaking and she breathed heavily.

"That was… impressive…" Addison said panting.

Alex grinned and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. They lay side by side until their breathing was back to normal. Alex rolled onto his side and pulled Addison close to him. "I'm sorry for teasing" he whispered into her ear and softly kissed her neck.

Addison smiled. "Seems that you like teasing me…"

"Umm, kinda" Alex replied, smirking and laughing.

"I need a shower" she then said and got up.

Alex looked at her. "Want me to join?" He smirked.

Addison held out her hand and waited for Alex to get up and take it. He smiled and got out of the bed. But instead of taking Addison's hand, he gabbed her hips and pulled her towards him. She screamed a little and laughed.

Once they were in the bathroom, Alex turned on the shower and brought the water to the right temperature. . He then held out his hand for Addison, who took it and got into the shower with Alex.

Addison wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and softly started kissing him, as the warm water fell on their bodies. Alex returned the kiss and laid his hands on either side of Addison's waist. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

After a while of a soft kisses, Addison pulled away, out of breath. Alex moved his hands from Addison's waist up to her face and cupped her cheeks. He looked at her, smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the nose. Addison stood under the warm jet of water and looked up at Alex.

"You are so beautiful" he said.

Addison smiled and ran one hand through Alex's wet hair. He let go of her cheeks and pulled her into a loving hug. She began to place soft kisses on the back of Alex's neck and he softly ran his hands up and down her body. He touched Addison's bud and squeezed it lightly.

Addison grinned and gently bit Alex's ear. She then pulled away and leaned her head back under the jet of water to run her hands through her hair. Alex stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing soft kisses on the back of her neck. Addison let out a slight moan and Alex smiled.

He reached for the sponge and the shower gel. He squirted the gel onto the sponge and then lay it aside. The sponge still in his hand, he wrapped his arms around Addison's body. She leaned against his chest and closed her eyes, as Alex slowly rubbed the sponge over her body. When he touched her breasts Addison let out a slow moan.

Alex soaped her whole body and then softly turned her around to face him. He leaned in and softly kissed Addison. She returned the kiss and laid her hands back on Alex's body. When Alex pulled back, Addison's hands slid slowly down his chest. Alex moaned and Addison pressed her body against his, causing him to moan even more. Then she made space between them again and ran her finger down his growing manhood.

Alex moaned and softly pressed a surprised Addison against the wall. She gasped as her back touched the cold wall. Alex, who recognized it, pulled her back into his arms.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"No, it's okay. It was just a little cold. Really, it's fine" she reassured him and leaned back on the wall, pulling Alex with her.

Alex leaned his head down to Addison's shoulder and placed little kisses on it. Then he started softly sucking on it, giving Addison another love mark. She lightly scratched her nails over Alex's body, causing him to moan.

Alex lifted Addison a little up so that they were at eyelevel. They looked into each others eyes and Alex waited for Addison's approval to enter her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and slightly nodded. He made a soft and careful thrust into her and both of them moaned. Addison's hands were on Alex's shoulders, searching for support as Alex thrusted into her.

Both moaned and Addison leaned her head back onto the wall, closing her eyes. Alex increased his speed as they both came close to the edge. Addison clutched her fingers into Alex's shoulders when their release finally washed over both of them. He slid her carefully back to the ground but still held her tight. Addison's legs were weak and she was unable to stand on her own.

They stood for a few seconds under the jet of water, recovering a little. Then Alex lifted Addison into his arms and carried her out of the shower. He sat her down on the edge of the bathtub, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. She smiled at him and pulled it close around herself.

Alex turned off the shower and then grabbed a towel for himself and wrapped it around his body. Then he helped Addison stand up, took her into a hug and lovingly rubbed her back. She rested her head on is shoulder. Addison's legs were still shaking a little and she clung to Alex's waist.

"You wanna dry your hair?" Alex asked.

"Just a towel would be nice" she replied.

"Okay" Alex said. "I'll be back in a minute." He then added and sat Addison back down on the edge of the bathtub.

Alex walked into the bedroom, took their clothes and then went back to Addison. He took another towel out of a closet and handed it to her. She smiled in response and wrapped it around her hair. She was still breathing heavily. Alex knelt down in front of her and rested his hands on her knees, looking up to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Addison laughed. "Yeah, I'm okay, even if it doesn't look like it… I'm a little impressed you know.. I'm not used to that much that good sex." She said.

Alex grinned. "Well, you should get used to it" he stood up and pulled Addison with him. "I guess I should give you some time to rest…"

"Oh, that is so sweet of you…" Addison teased.

Alex handed her the clothes so that she could put them back on. She laid the towel aside and quickly changed. Alex did the same. He then lifted her into his arms, carried her to the bed, lay her down and pulled the blanket over her.

"I'll be back in a sec" he said and gave her a soft kiss on the nose.

He quickly tidied the bathroom and then curled into bed beside Addison. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Addison cuddled against him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Good night" Alex whispered and kissed Addison softly on the nose.

"Night" Addison answered and pressed a soft kiss on Alex's lips.

Cuddled against each other, happy and with a smile on their faces Addison and Alex quickly fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Addison woke up, cuddled against Alex, his arms wrapped around her. He was still sleeping when Addison opened her eyes. She turned around, careful not to wake him up and buried her head in his shoulder. She closed her eyes again and listened to Alex's slow, even breathing. She smiled.

Alex woke up half an hour later. Addison still lay cuddled against him, her eyes were closed but she was still awake. Alex looked at her smiling and gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head. Addison, realizing that Alex was awake, wrapped one arm around his body and kissed him softly on the shoulder.

"Good morning," she whispered.

Alex smiled. "Morning." He ran one hand up and down her back. "How long have you been awake?" he asked.

"Don't know," Addison answered.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Better than well," she replied and pulled Alex closer.

He smiled, "Me too."

Alex rolled Addison over so that she was lying on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her body and placed little kisses on her nose, causing her to giggle. She buried her head in Alex's shoulder again.

"I'm not getting up today," Addison mumbled into his shoulder.

He laughed, "I thought you wanted to go shopping…"

"Damn it," Addison stated. "Almost forgot that… But I have the whole day so we can stay like this a little longer."

"Hmmm I would like that…,"Alex said and softly kissed Addison's neck and started tickling her.

Addison started to laugh and tried to get off of Alex but he didn't let her go. "Alex," Addison screamed and tried again to push Alex away. "Stop it…," but he didn't stop. He tickled Addison but suddenly stopped and flipped her over so that he was kneeling over her. He grinned down at Addison, grabbed her hands and enlaced her fingers with his. They locked eyes and Addison smiled at Alex warmly.

They stayed like this for a while until Alex crawled under the blanket next to Addison, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She cuddled herself against him and rested her head on his upper arm.

"I'm definitely not getting up any time soon," she stated and enlaced her fingers with his again.

"Good," Alex said and kissed Addison's forehead. "Then I can sleep a little more," he added and closed his eyes.

Addison pulled her hand away from his and slapped him on the arm. "Hey, you're not supposed to sleep!"

Alex laughed. "What am I supposed to do then?"

"You are supposed to stay in bed and cuddle with me."

Alex placed a few kisses on Addison's nose. "Okay, that sounds a lot better."

He pulled her as close as he could and softly kissed her on the forehead. She smiled and closed her eyes.

They stayed like this for a while. Alex ran one hand up and down Addison's back and the other through her hair. Addison's breath evened and she slowly drifted back to sleep.

"Addie?" Alex whispered, unsure if she had fallen asleep. When she didn't respond, Alex smiled and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. He closed his eyes but still caressed Addison's back lovingly.

About an hour and a half later, Addison opened her eyes slowly and still sleepily. She turned her head and kissed Alex's shoulder.

"Hey," Alex whispered softly.

Addison buried her head in Alex's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. "What time is it?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

Alex glared on his alarm clock. "It's almost 10.45."

"Thanks," Addison replied.

"So… I'm not supposed to sleep…," Alex teased and smirked at Addison who now looked up at him.

She grinned, "Yup. I never said anything about me not sleeping…"

Alex gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. "Are you hungry?"

Addison yawned, "A little."

Alex lovingly ran his hand through her hair a few times. "You're obviously still tired… Stay in bed. I'll make you some breakfast."

"That's sweet," Addison said and smiled. When she didn't let go of him, Alex asked,"You know you have to let me get up to make breakfast, right?"

"I'm not letting you go."

Alex kissed Addison softly. "I'll be back in 10 minutes. I swear."

Addison shook her head and softly kissed Alex's neck. He ran his hand down Addison's back and slid underneath her shirt. His touch sent little shivers through her body. His fingers drew little circles on her stomach and Addison let out a slight moan. Alex smirked.

"You like that?" he asked grinning.

"Nope," Addison teased and playfully bit his ear.

"Uh-huh," Alex said and moved his hand upwards. He leaned down and softly kissed the back of Addison's neck. He kissed a little trail along her neck until he came to her ear. And Addison let out a slow moan.

"Don't like that either?" he smirked.

"Nope," Addison whispered.

While Alex's right hand still ran up and down Addison's stomach, he lifted his left one to Addison's face and softly turned it in his direction. He lovingly ran his index finger over her chin. They looked into each other's eyes and Addison smiled at Alex sweetly. Their faces were only inches apart, their noses almost touching. Alex closed the remaining space between them and softly kissed Addison. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and then slipped it into her mouth. He softly caressed her tongue with his.

They kissed until they were out of breath and Alex broke away. He gave Addison a kiss on the nose. Her eyes were still closed and she opened them only slowly. Alex smiled at her and tugged a strand of hair behind her ear.

Addison smiled and pressed a soft kiss on Alex's lips. "Now you can go," she said.

Alex kissed her on the nose. "I'll be back in 15 minutes."

"Earlier you said 10 minutes," Addison whined.

Alex rolled his eyes jokingly. "If you insist…10 minutes."

Addison smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Hurry," she whispered softly. Alex smiled and climbed over his girlfriend.

"I promise," he whispered when he knelt over her, leaned down and kissed Addison.

As soon as Alex was out of bed, Addison first stretched out, then wrapped the blanked around her body tightly and cuddled herself in it. Alex watched Addison and smiled slightly. He knelt down on the bed again, leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Addison's forehead. Before he left, he ran one hand through her hair and said, "I'll be back soon."

Addison nodded and closed her eyes. Alex went into the kitchen and made coffee. Exactly 10 minutes later he was back in the bedroom, finding a sleeping Addison in the bed. He smiled, went back out and closed the door, careful not to wake her up. Then he went back into the kitchen, sat down on the table and took a sip of his coffee.

He decided to take a shower and then make some pancakes. So he first went back into the bedroom, got some clothes out of his closet and then went into the bathroom and took his shower. When he was finished, Alex returned to the kitchen. He took a few things out and made pancakes.

Alex was almost done cleaning up when Addison stepped into the doorframe and said,"Hey."

Alex turned around and smiled at her. "Hey," he replied.

Addison walked over to Alex and wrapped her arms around him. He gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head. "You fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you up," he whispered and softly rubbed her back.

Addison smiled. "It's okay."

"So, you wanna have some pancakes?" Alex asked. "The only thing I managed to make with the stuff I had left in my fridge."

Addison laughed. "You seriously need to do some grocery shopping," she said.

Alex grinned sheepishly. "I guess you're right."

Addison looked up at Alex. "I love pancakes by the way," she said.

"Good," he said. "Then sit down…"

"… and let me take care of you?" Addison cut Alex off and smirked.

He laughed. "Something like that, yeah."

Addison softly caressed the back of Alex's neck with her fingers. "It was good taking care by the way…"

"Well, I'm doing my best," he smirked. Addison rolled her eyes and Alex leaned down and kissed her softly. He slid his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss. He ran one hand through her hair, stopped at the back of her neck and drew soft circles with his thumb.

"It would be a great pleasure if you'd let me do it again," he whispered when he pulled away, his thumb still lightly massaging the back of her neck.

"Keep going and you'll be getting anything you want," Addison moaned lightly.

Alex grinned and led her towards the chair. He let her sit down and stepped behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He pressed his thumbs softly into the back of her neck and began massaging her.

Addison moaned. "Talented hands in so many ways…," she said.

Alex grinned, "I'm doing what I can." Alex gathered Addison's hair in one hand and twisted it over her shoulder. His hands softly massaged the bare skin of her neck and Addison let out a moan.

Alex stopped massaging Addison and ran his hand over her shoulder. Then he leaned down and placed soft kisses on the back of her neck. He slowly let his hands slide down Addison's arms and then rested his hands on her thighs. Addison let her head fall down to the left to give Alex better access to her neck.

She sighed. "You're too good to be true," she whispered.

"No hun, I'm not too good to be true. I'm real and I won't be going anywhere. I'm all yours."

Alex walked around the chair and stepped in front of Addison. He knelt down and rested his hands on her knees.

"I'm the lucky one here. I lied to you, twice, and you didn't deserve that. You've been through so much… I didn't deserve another chance but you gave me one…"

"Karev, shut up!" Addison cut him off, leaned down and kissed him.

When they pulled away, Alex smiled at Addison. "I see, we agree on that point…"

Addison lovingly smacked him on the chest and gave him a kiss on the mouth. "Can I get my pancakes now?" she then asked.

Alex laughed and got up. "Of course." He softly kissed Addison on the nose and stroke over her cheek before turning around to get her a few pancakes.

A few moments later, Alex came back with a plate that had pancakes on it, as well as cutlery and syrup. He placed everything on the table and then sat down next to Addison. She smiled at him and rested her feet on his legs. Alex ran his hand over her lower legs and smiled back at Addison.

They ate the pancakes and stayed like this for a while after breakfast. Alex first ran his hands over Addison's legs and then began to softly massage her feet. She leaned back and moaned lightly.

Suddenly, Addison pulled her legs down from Alex's and earned a questioning look from him. She got up, plopped down on his lab and wrapped her arms around Alex. She buried her face in his shoulder and Alex wrapped his arms around Addison's body to pull her closer. He ran his hands up and down Addison's back and she snuggled closer into his arms.

"Maybe we should go back to bed," Alex whispered.

"Hmm sounds very good to me," Addison replied in a sleepy voice.

Alex slipped one arm under her legs and the other behind her back. He got up and carried Addison into the bedroom. Alex sat Addison down on the bed, crawled in next to her and pulled the covers tightly around the both of them. He wrapped his arms around her body and let Addison cuddle against him.

It didn't take long for Addison to fall asleep. When Alex noticed she was asleep, he smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss on top of her head. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world and I'm never gonna leave you. I promise," he whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you so much for all the comments! I'm happy to know that you like my fic.

* * *

Addison woke up an hour later. She turned around and felt Alex's arms tighten around her body. She snuggled close against Alex's and pegged a kiss on his lips. 

"You and your bed are obviously too comfortable," she whispered.

Alex laughed. "I realize," he whispered back, "but I like having you around, whether you're sleeping or not."

Addison smirked. "I noticed."

He smacked her softly and lovingly on the arm. "Stop making fun of me."

"Sorry," Addison whispered and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "It's a good feeling to know somebody is there when you wake up and that you're not alone. That somebody is there if you need them."

Alex smiled at Addison sweetly. "Yeah, it really is. And I promise I'll always be there for you if you need me!"

Addison snuggled a little closer. "Thank you," she whispered. Then she crawled over him and got out of bed. Alex shot her a questioning look.

"What are you doing?"

"Going shopping," she replied then pulled up her clothes and walked into the bathroom.

Alex looked after her and smiled. A few moments later he got up as well, made the bed and then walked into the kitchen to clean up their breakfast dishes. Alex sat down at the table and took a sip of his coffee, when Addison stepped out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen. She stepped behind Alex and rested her hands on his shoulders. He leaned his head back against her stomach and looked up at Addison. She smiled at Alex, leaned down and softly kissed him on the nose.

"I'm gonna go now," she whispered and softly ran one hand over Alex's cheek. He got up, grabbed Addison's hand and walked her to the door. They stopped right in front of the door and hugged each other tightly. Alex placed a soft kiss on Addison's neck.

"Thanks for the wonderful evening and the even more wonderful night," he whispered and ran one hand through her hair.

Addison smiled. "You're welcome. And besides, I have to thank you, too. I had a great evening, not to mention the night…"

"You sure you don't wanna stay?" Alex asked and placed a few soft kisses on Addison's neck.

Addison laughed. "I'll be back soon. I'll call you when I want to get picked up?!"

Alex took a deep breath. "Okay," he sighed.

Alex ran his hands up and down Addison's back and placed another soft kiss on her neck. Addison's hand rested on Alex's shoulder. "Okay, I'm leaving now…" she whispered but she didn't move a foot away from Alex. He tightened his grasp around her a little.

"Ah, I see you have a pretty strong will to leave," Alex teased.

"Yeah, my will to leave is really, really strong," Addison laughed. "You make it pretty hard for me, you know?!" she then added seriously.

"I don't wanna make it easy for you," Alex stated and gently kissed her neck. When he came to a special spot behind her ear, Addison moaned. Alex grinned and sucked on it lovingly. Addison tilted her head to the side to give Alex better access to her neck.

"You really should stop," she moaned.

Alex smirked. "Really?" he asked in-between little kisses.

"Uh-huh," Addison replied, "otherwise I won't have the strength to leave."

Alex pulled away and smirked. "You seriously should get a turtle-neck-sweater. Otherwise you won't be able to hide that you have a boyfriend." He ran his index finger softly over the little love mark he had just left on her.

Addison lifted her head from his shoulder to look at Alex. She smiled but didn't say anything. Alex tugged his hand under her chin and rqn his thumb over her lips. Addison gently bit his finger, and then she hugged him and ran her hands up and down his back.

"It's nice to hear you call me your girlfriend," she whispered. Then she suddenly pulled back. "Okay, if I don't leave now, I won't go at all."

Alex laughed and let go of her. "Good, then call me when you want me to pick you up."

Addison smiled, made a step towards the door, turned to Alex again and grabbed the collar of his shirt. She pulled him towards her and kissed him passionately. Alex wrapped his arms around Addison's waist and pressed her against him. When they pulled away, Addison flashed Alex a smile. "See you later," she said, turned around and got out of the apartment.

* * *

AN: Sooo I updated the last 10 chapters pretty soon I know. I started to post this story here but them I totally forgot about it. About 2 weeks ago I remembered that so I started to catch up. That was a lot stuff. Now I'm done so it'll take me a while now to update this cause school just started and I have my final exams in like 4 months.Hope you liked the chapter. Please review :) 

Sabi


End file.
